Don't You Forget About Me
by AlexaSinead
Summary: After an attack to the leaf everyone close to Hinata is gone and with grief she leaves and becomes the person she needs to be utnil certain things come rushing back. Previous name Change
1. Chapter 1: Without a good bye

****Hey people here a new story. I hope you all enjoy it.****

**I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 1: Without a goodbye

It was a cold night. The breeze was gentle and the moon was bright.

Everyone in Konoha was celebrating the end of the war. A group of 13 teens sat at Uchiha's compound celebrating the soon to come peace.

Everything had gone well. Sasuke was back, the Akatsuki was destroyed and everyone was paired off. After months of being back Sasuke had reviled to Sakura about his plan to restore the clan with her. Shikamaru had proposed to Ino when the war started, afraid he would lose her in the process. Neji and Tenten had gotten married one night, without anyone knowing. Shino had been paired off with another girl from his clan as well as Kiba and Choji. Lee and Sai were alone but they didn't seem to notice this though.

And last was the happiest couple, who opened his eyes and made him realize how important she was to him. Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata felt like she was the happiest girl in the world. Even though a lot had passed during those 5 years of war, which include the killing of half of her clan, the battle between Sasuke and Naruto and her being kicked out of the clan for being with the demon child, she felt like everything had gone right.

She was standing in a corner, a small glass of sake in her hand as she watch everyone chat, eat and drink.

'The good year are now to come' Tsunade's earlier words from a ending war speech rang Hinata's head.

Suddenly she felt someone snake their arms around her waist and lay his head on her shoulder. She did not panic for she knew it was her love.

"Enjoying?" Naruto's husky voice whispered in her ear making her giggle quietly. She turned around and connected her lips with his.

At first it had been hard for her to even been near him, but she had grown use to his presence.

"I need to tell you something" He said as soon as they parted away.

"What is it?" She asked. Naruto smile and stepped away from her.

"Can everyone listen to me for a second?" Naruto yelled making his voice heard from the entire room. Every eye was on him but he was not entirely aware of it for he was looking in to Hinata's pale eyes.

"On this day I want to ask a special request" He said. He took a step forward and knelt before Hinata on one knee. Hinata eyes went wide and her breath was somewhere that she couldn't find. "Will you marry me?" He asked.

The air came back to her lungs as joyful tears streamed down her cheeks. "Yes" She answered. Naruto grinned wildly and took out a velvet box from his pocket. He opened it to reveled a silver diamond ring that carefully slipped into Hinata's finger.

"It was about time" Sasuke chuckled, making both Naruto and Sakura grin.

"A toast to the husband and wife to be" Cheer Kiba from the top of his lungs as he flung his full of Sake cup into the air. Everyone followed sooth and toasted.

Not so far away from the Uchiha compound, at the lookout tower, two shinobi sat in their post, watching for anything strange. One had dark brown hair and the other one had long black hair. The one with brown hair had his cheek tattooed with bright red symbolizing his clan, while the black haired eyes glow with a bright pale white.

"This sucks" The brown hair groaned. "Everyone is out celebrating and we're here, looking into the freaking dark"

The black hair chuckled but said nothing, suddenly his eyes saw a branch from a tree moved suspiciously. "Did you see that?" He said, jumping to his feet and staring at the branch.

"I saw nothing" Said the brown haired, sighing with boredom.

"I'm serious! I saw something out there" The black haired said alarmed, making his partner alarm as well.

"Use your Byakugan then" The brown haired said. Just as the black haired was about to activate his byakugan, a man with his face covered with a cloth appeared in front of them.

The brown haired gasped in surprise when he saw the man's head band. "It's the cloud" The brown haired gasped.

In a instant the black haired guy's throat was slashed with a kunai knife by the cloud shinobi and although the brown haired man wanted to kill the man he knew what he needed to do. He sprinted on his feet and began to run, run to the people that he knew that could stop this.

Behind him he felt more and more shinobis enter the village but he did not stop until he found himself infront of the Uchiha compound. He bardge through the door to find the 13 ninja's that had helped saved the village once.

"Cousin Kei?" Kiba said, his eyebrow rose with confusion.

"The… cloud..." The man panted as he fell on his knees in front of Naruto. "They're attacking"

All 13 teens were alarmed. "Again?" Shikamaru growled.

"Come on guys we got to stop this" Naruto yelled and everyone ran out of the compound to find that half the village was up in flames.

Hinata watched everyone jump into actions.

Naruto was the first one who was attack but of course the cloud shinobi was no match for him. "We need to disperse. If we all stay in the same place they'll take over" Naruto yelled.

Everyone nodded and poofed away. Hinata looked at Naruto was making his way towards her. "Be careful" He said as he kissed her forehead.

He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight. He unwrapped his headband and placed it on her pale hands.

"Give me yours" He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"So I can have you with me" He said, a slight smile playing on his lips.

She quickly untied her headband and gave it to him. He smiled and tied in his neck, while she wrapped it around her forehead. They gave each other one last kiss and parted away to fight.

Time had passed and Hinata felt exhausted. It seemed like she had been fighting all night and it didn't seem to stop. Her chakra was almost out but she wasn't giving up. From the corner of the eyes she watch a whole new group of shinobi jumping the walls. She was about to run towards them when something blunt hit the back of her head.

Then everything went black.

She opened her eyes and the sunlight hit her eyes. She wince at the light but manage to sit up. All around her were dead bodies. She looked around and all the houses were burnt to the ground. There was no sound in the air, there was only the strong smell of smoke and blood.

Tears began to fall as she hurried to her feet and began to look for her friends, for a familiar face… for her love but she found nothing.

Giving up she threw herself at her knees and began to sob.

They had taken away her friends, her family and her love. She was left with nothing.


	2. Chapter 2: I've change

Chapter 2: I've changed

A woman with long black hair, walked calmly through the wooden halls. Her kimono fitted her body perfectly, hugging her curves softly.

"Hinata-san" Said a old man as soon as she entered one of the rooms.

"Master" She said, kneeling and bowing her head with respect. The man stared at her with lust but never dared to make a move on her.

Hinata had come to his door steps a week ago, asking for a job in which he gladly gave. He hired her as his personal maid, for she was a beautiful woman but as the days passed he notice how her eyes had no life. It was like she had no emotion, they barely had life in them.

Hinata calmly served some tea as the room went quiet. Suddenly two men ran in the room, a small teen in their hands, struggling for freedom.

"Master! We've got a thief!" One of the men said.

Hinata glance at the boy with the corner of the eyes and recognize the small teen. He wore his leaf village head band.

"Hinata can you please leave, so I can do my job" The man said calmly, smiling at the woman in front of him.

"Hai Master" Hinata said and bowed his head once again. Their eyes met as Hinata left the room. She closed the door behind her and sigh.

"Baka" She murmured under her breaths.

She looked both side and saw that most of the staff was eating dinner at the moment, so she knew it was the perfect time for plan B.

She calmly began to walk and came to a stop in one of the corners. She picked through the edge and saw two well buff man in front of the room. Her target.

Hinata moved her hands and murmured some words in to the air. Suddenly the air was filled with feather and Hinata waited until she heard them fall on the floor. She began to walk once again and entered the now un-guarded room.

In the far end of the room laid a scroll that was surrounded by candles and sacrifice. Hinata made her way and snatched the scroll hiding it in her sleeves. She heard footsteps coming her way making her frown. She quickly hid herself in one of the dark corners.

"Hey those two are a sleep" She heard to males shout. She heard them sun towards the unconscious bodies and gasp. "The scroll!" They yelled. The rushed in the room giving Hinata the opportunity to slip herself out. She quickly made her way into her room.

Her room was empty and dark. She hadn't use it that much. She opened one of the closest and stripped her kimono off. She quickly put her ninja gear on, along with her sand village head band. She grabbed the scroll and hidden along with her kunai knifes.

She flee from the room into the darkness of the night, watching that no one was near. She jumped to the room and waited until no guards were around.

"Byakugan!" She yelled and looked for the chakra she was looking for. Placed a paper bombed and took some steps back. She figure that there was no more point of hiding.

The explosion made some of the female staff scream and some of the male staff panic but she didn't care.

"It was about time!" Yelled the same boy that she had seen early, as he jumped into the roof next to her.

"Come on. We need to leave!" Hinata said and the boy nodded. The jumped into the forest, were only darkness was seen but Hinata knew her way back.

It was simple to her, it was he had wanted for her.

She shook her head and tried to stay focus on her mission, she could not think about him.

After hours of running Hinata stopped. "You were messy" She growled.

"Hey I was doing my job!" He said, crossing his arms and glaring at her. Hinata eyes soften for a minute. He looked so much like him. He was the same as him and sometimes it hurt her. Then her eyes turned cold again.

"Why are you wearing this?" She growled once again, snatching his leaf headband from his forehead. "The leaf no longer exist"

"It will!" The teen yelled. "You've giving up but I haven't! I know they are there. I know he is alive"

Suddenly he felt something hard and blunt hit his cheeks. "Get over it! They are dead. You are no longer and leaf shinnobi and neither am I. We are now sand shinnobi. So stop talking nonsense" Hinata said, her voice cold as her cousin use to sound.

"You've changed" He said. "He wouldn't have wanted you to change"

"Well he's dead" Hinata said, turning her back on him. "Like I said, get over it Konohamaru"


	3. Chapter 3: You Don't Have a choice

**Hey readers! I know it's been so long since I last posted a chap but I forgot I was even writing this but I read it over and I got inspired and here is the 3rd Chappie. **

**Before you begin to read I want to say something about a review I saw. I say this with no hostile espression of any kind. **

**For all you people that say that Hinata has blue hair… you're wrong. In case you didn't know this manga/anime artist, use blue as a inside settle color on black hair people to bring life into the hair…**

**ALL ANIME DO THIS. And it's not always either! They do it to Sasuke too! Adding blue is a trick they use.**

**So no people, Hinata's hair is not blue. It's black.**

**Now that I concluded such, hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: You don't have a choice<strong>

Hinata and Konohamaru walked side by side in silence.

"I'm sorry I ruined the mission" Konohamaru said as they both entered the gates of The Sand Village.

"It was a mistake" She said, her hand rested softly on his shoulder. "You need to keep up with your training, so you don't make mistakes like that again" She explained.

"I know" He said. "I'll do my best" He yelled.

Hinata gave him a small smile and entered the Kazekage's office. "Gaara! We're back!" Konohamaru burst through the door, making the young red haired man lift his green eyes.

"Jonin Hyuga, Genin Sarutobi" He said in a settle voice. "Did you accomplish the mission?" He asked, in his hands a blank scroll.

"Yes" Hinata said, placing the scroll she took from the mansion in front of Gaara.

"What's the report then?" He asked, opening the blank scroll.

"It was settle, I went in and he accepted me as his servant. I watch their guards and security" Hinata explained as Gaara scribbled. "On the seventh night Genin Sarutobi began the mission but was captured" To this Gaara stopped and looked at the two ninja's in front of him.

"So they know the attack was from here?" Gaara asked, his expression now angry.

"No" Hinata answered. "He wasn't wearing his proper headband" Hinata said softly. Gaara stopped for a minutes and stared at the boy in front of him, he open his mouth to lecture him but Hinata quickly butted in. "I already punished him" She said.

Gaara stared then looked back at the scroll. "Good, as he's sensei that's what you should do" He said. "Continue with the tail" He mention.

"Aren't you going to write about that sir?" Konohamaru asked, noticing that Gaara had not mention his little error.

"I'll look pass it, again" Gaara said, his eyes looking into Konohamaru. "It will be the last time" He warned.

"Thank you sir" Konohamaru bowed.

"Continue Jonin Hyuga" Gaara said.

"So once I notice that Genin Sarutobi was captured I commenced plan B and retracted the scroll myself in which after I rescue Genin Sarutobi and we left without a sighting" Hinata said.

Gaara scribbled the last notes and turned around. "Sign please" He said.

Both Hinata and Konohamaru picked up a pen and wrote their signatures. Then Gaara wrapped shut and placed on a small basket beside his desk. "You may leave now" He said.

"Thank you Kazekage-sama" They both said at the same time. They turned around and started to leave.

"Should we have a training session before sunset?" Konohamaru asked, his hand on the handle.

"Sure" Hinata answered.

"Hinata" Gaara said, making the pale woman stop and turn. "May I speak with you?" He asked.

"I'll be in the training ground" Konohamaru said.

"Practice your hiding" Hinata said and Konohamaru nodded before leaving. Hinata turned and watched at the red head man rose from his chair.

"Are you ok?" He asked, his eyes now filled with worry.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

"Because of what happened with Konohamaru" He said.

Hinata looked down at the wooden floor. "I'm fine. Like I said I already punished him for his actions"

"Yes" Gaara said. Hinata looked up once again and saw that Gaara was now looking over his right window, right in the directions to where Konoha use to be. "I see in his eyes that he still has hope" He said.

"Yes" She answered.

Gaara sigh and looked back at the pale woman. "Sometime I have hope too"

"You shouldn't" Hinata said. "They're gone. That's a fact" She said coldly.

"Life is always giving us surprises" Gaara said.

"Unless "life" brings back dead people, I don't think there is nothing to hope about" Hinata said. "Is that everything you need to speak with me? I need to train with my pupil" Hinata said.

"It's not everything" He said. "There a mission open… but you won't like it" Gaara said. "but there is no one else to cover it but you"

"What is it?" Hinata asked, intrigued by the word mission.

"The cloud wants to give in a trade. I'm sending you and Hanzo there with this scroll" Gaara said pointing at the scroll she had brought.

"The cloud village?" Hinata growled. "You want me to go to the cloud village? You're insane! I decline" She yelled.

"It was not a offer Hinata" Gaara said, his forehead wrinkle with anger. "I know that because of what happened you have certain feelings…"

"Then why are you making me go there?" Hinata yelled.

"Because this village has a treaty with the cloud village and it's your duty as a Sand nin to obey such treaty" Gaara said, his voice louder than his usual monotone one.

"You can't do this to me Gaara" Hinata pleaded.

"I'm sorry Hinata. But you are leaving tomorrow" Gaara said, his voice full of authority.

Hinata glared at the red hair Kazekage but said nothing. She turned around and slammed the door as she left.

"I'm sorry Hinata" Gaara sigh, his eyes on the floor.

There was nothing he could do.


	4. Chapter 4: I see you

Chapter 4: I see you

Hinata open her eyes to find a sleepy body next to her. Her heart to beat faster with fear. She didn't remember going to bed with no one.

She lifted her head slightly to get a glimpse of blonde locks under a mess of sheets and pillows. Hinata's heart continue to beat faster but now with joy.

Naruto had left a week ago into a mission with Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara. She had been worried sick for him the entire time, but he was there, safe beside her.

She moved closer and lightly, with the tips of her fingers she took away the sheet covering her lover's body, while his head was snaked under the pillow.

Being kick out of her house had been heart breaking but moving in with her 1 year boyfriend made up for anything that happened.

Hinata smiled, as she run her fingers down his chest making his slightly shiver. Hinata giggled softly and brought her lips to his neck, where she knew he liked to be kissed. As soon as her lips made contact with his skin she found herself wrapped around his arms and being twirled around in the bed until she was under a smiling blonde man.

"Hello love" He said, his blue eyes sparkled even in the dark.

"Hello Love" She answered. He smiled and leaned forward until their lips collapsed into a sweet tender kiss.

"Jonin Hyuga. Jonin Hyuga?" Hinata blinked as a unknown male voice rang on her head.

Suddenly she wasn't in bed with her lover, she did not feel happy or relived. Instead she was walking up a rocky mountain filled with mist, along with a black haired man feeling angry.

She looked at the man. He was a tall man, with long black hair and dark pitch black eyes. "Yes Jonin Takumi?"

She didn't know the man very well. She had been with a couple mission with him but he was as quiet as she was. She reminded her much of Sasuke Uchiha or her cousin Neji.

"We're almost there" He said.

Hinata looked ahead and saw the gates of the Village Hidden on the clouds. Hinata eyebrows united with frustration. Even thought she didn't want to go on this mission, Gaara had been right, she was a sand ninja, and she needed to do this mission no matter what, so the morning after her talk with Gaara she gear up and left for her four days trip to the cloud village.

"Papers" A very tall man asked, once they came to the gates.

Both Hanzo and Hinata took out their paper work. Hinata watched as he peered through the papers. Then she realized that she had seen him before, he was one of the man Naruto had been fighting the night of the attack.

Hinata clench her fist and tried to convince herself that she didn't need to kill the man in front of her. Suddenly she felt someone tap her hand. She looked at Hanzo who gesture her to look into the village. Hinata softly peered into the village to find everyone wearing black, some moaning and some crying.

"Uh what's happening?" Hinata asked, as the man handed back their paper.

"The Reikage just died" The man informed. "This is also yours, it came in the mail yesterday when the Reikage's death was announced"

Hinata and Hanzo squeezed together to read the messages at the same time.

"Jonin Takumi and Hyuga.

The mission has been put on stand because of a great tragedy, even so, you will be stay at the same motel where and wait for me and my siblings to get there tomorrow.

Take this day to explore the village and to know your surroundings.

~Kazekage Gaara"

"We'll be staying after all" Hinata announced with a sigh.

The man in the gates said nothing and punched in two ID's with Hinata and Hanzo's pictures. "Here you go" He said handing them.

"Can you tell us where our Hotel is?" Hanzo asked.

"Right after you get to the third street, you will look to your left and there you will find it" The man explained.

"Thank you" Both Shinobis said at the same time with a bow. They walked in silence each one looking around, following Gaara's orders. Suddenly Hinata felt paralyzed.

Before her was a man with spiky blonde hair, his back facing her. "He's dead Hinata" She told herself, as she looked away. She kept on walking but she was curious. She looked once again and gasped.

There Naruto Uzumaki was, standing in front of her, with people she didn't know.

"It can't be…" She whispered.

Her legs starting moving on her own and before she knew it she was running towards him. She pushed people out of the way until she reached him.

Naruto looked scared, as he stared right at her. "You're here" She whispered. Her heart started racing and her head was going in circles. She watched as everything went dark and Naruto disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5: Manage attack

Chapter 5: The truth is…

Hinata open her eyes and found herself in a room. A unfamiliar room. She sat up and found herself alone, with no one to tell her what had happened?

She looked down at her hands and began to remember what had happened.

"I saw him" She whispered.

"Jonin Hyuga?" Hanzo asked, suddenly entering the room, in his hand was a grey cup.

"Jonin Takumi… where am I?" Hinata asked, quickly pushing the away the image of Naruto away.

"We're at the hotel. I took you back here after you fainted" He explained. "I also made some tea" He added setting the grey cup on the night table next to Hinata.

Hinata looked around the green wall-room and sigh. "I haven't fainted in years" Hinata whispered.

"Why did you faint?"Hanzo asked. Hinata looked at him making the man take a step back. "If you wish to tell me"

"I… I saw him" She said.

"Saw who?"

"Naruto" Hinata said. There was a silence in a the room as the two Jonnin stared at each other.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" He asked and Hinata nodded. "But… isn't he..."

"Dead? Yes he is" Hinata said. "Or I thought he was…"

"Sometimes… when someone you love passes away, you see them but that doesn't mean they are alive" Hanzo said after a moment of silence.

"But he seemed so real" Hinata whispered.

"They seem real but they aren't" Hanzo said. When Hinata looked at him, she notice that there was pain in his eyes, pain that made her realized that he had too lost someone. "You better get some rest" Hanzo said turning around and walking towards the door. "The Kazakage will be here tomorrow and I'm guessing it won't be an easy day" He said.

"Right" Hinata nodded.

"Good night Jonin Hyuga" Hanzo said.

"You don't have to call me Jonin Hyuga. You can call me Hinata" She said. Hanzo stared at her for a moment and the nodded. "Then you can call me Hanzo" He said.

"Ok"

"Good night… Hinata" Said Hanzo.

"Good Night Hanzo" She said before he left the room.

Hinata laid in her bed wide awake, she stared at the roof for hours, not being able to take Naruto's face from her mind. "I need fresh air" She sigh. She got from her bed and threw on her ninja coat. She left the house, not bothering Hanzo.

She began to walk through the half lighted streets, trying to get her thoughts together. The night was cold quiet.

It reminded of Konoha's carefree streets.

She remember the night Naruto asked her out, the streets were as quiet as they were at the moment. She let a small smile slip from her lips. Remembering him made her happy and sad at the same time. There was no denying she missed him but she was still there, alive.

She always thought that she would take her own life if he died. She always thought that she was nothing without him but she knew him to well, he didn't want that for her. He would've wanted her to keep living, to keep fighting, to move on. Maybe he would approve of her change but it seemed like the only way to survive each day without him. Live each day without his kisses, without his smiled, without his being. It was hard.

Suddenly Hinata was taken away from her dream land, when she heard a woman's scream. Hinata was instantly alert. The unknown woman screamed again and Hinata listened. She quickly spend up and followed the woman's groans.

"Let me go!" Yelled another woman.

Hinata quickly found herself in a alley. There she found a long haired blonde woman fighting off a cloud ninja.

"I said let go!" Cried the woman.

Hinata was quick and jumped in to action as well . Hinata did some hand sighs and hit the man in his chakra point, leaving him paralyzed in less than a minute.

"Thank you" The woman said as she gasped for air. Hinata blinked a couple of times, she hadn't seen the woman, but now that she wasn't in danger, her voice sounded familiar.

She stared at the woman who was now hiding her face with her long blonde hair. "Show yourself" She order.

"What?" The woman asked, her head quickly shoot up giving Hinata the view of her face.

They both stayed in silence, staring at each other in awe. "Ino?" Hinata whispered softly.

"Hinata?" Ino asked. "Is that really you?" Ino asked.

For the first time in a long time Hinata let the tears run freely. "Yes it is me" She said. Ino quickly jumped on her feet and embraced Hinata tightly. "I was so worried about you!" Ino said. "When I didn't see you I thought you were dead but you're good. I'm so glad"

"Didn't see me?" Hinata asked, quickly pushing her slightly away. "What do you mean? Where have you been? What happened to you?"

"Don't you know what's going on?" Ino asked, which Hinata shook her head. "They are all here Hinata" She said. "That night they were all captured, except me and you. They are all here, under some kind of Jutsu, living some life they don't know" Ino explained.

"I was knocked out and when I woke up they were taking everyone away but I was too weak and passed out again. When I woke up I headed here but I haven't found them. Apparently they did some test and such and now they are roaming the city, not knowing anything about their past or who they are"

"But why?" Hinata asked.

"My guess… it's a attack plan. We were the best ninja's. What better way to have ninja's inside the city, acting like normal villagers? If they get attack, that's their first defense" Ino explained.

Hinata frowned. "Do you think so?"

"I know so" Ino said firmly. Ino then straighten up and smiled softly. "I'm so glad you are alive" She said

"Me too" Hinata smiled. Suddenly they heard someone run their way.

"We have to get out of here" Ino quickly frowned.

"There they!" Someone yelled as the two Kunoichi's started to run.

"They're dead" Another one yelled. "It was them! They are running"

There was no time to think. It all happened so fast.

Hinata saw as Ino, who was running in front of her, get tide of by some kind of rope. Her legs completely tangled and then she saw her tremble.

She wanted to stop and help her, but she didn't. Then she felt something tangled itself on her legs and before she knew she was on the floor, electricity coming from the rope that had her trap, traveling through her body.

She screamed in pain, once it became harsher and then she passed out.


	6. Chapter 6: Believe me, Please

Chapter 6: Believe me, Please!

Hinata opened her eyes and found herself in her kitchen. In front of her was a steaming wok with Ramen, while the air was a hint of cinnamon rolls.

She picked up a wooden spoon that laid on her right and began to stir the ramen softly.

Suddenly two pair of large arms wrapped themselves around her waist, as they laid their head on her shoulder. "It smells so good in here" Naruto said, breathing hotly down her neck making her shiver.

She smiled and turned her head towards him and kissed his cheek. "I've always dreamed about doing this for you" She said.

Naruto smiled and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Hinata closed her eyes and enjoyed his sweet kissing.

She opened her eyes once again but Naruto was no longer with her. There was no ramen and the scent of sweet cinnamon rolls was no longer in air. Instead she was laying in on a cold dirty floor and the air small like musk and pee.

She blinked a couple of times before sitting up and looking around. She was surprise to find herself locked up in a dark cell.

"What happened?" She asked, to the darkness as she rubbed her the back of her head.

"We were capture" Someone answered slightly startling her. She quickly jumped on her feet and position herself in a attack mode, only to find her blonde friend, sitting on the floor in the cell next to her. She then winced and dropped on the floor by unknown burning pain coming from her legs.

"Ino" She said, quickly remembering what had happened. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine and you?" Ino asked.

Hinata looked down at her feet and saw how the rope used around her ankles was marked on her pale skin. "Yes… but I can't stand up" She said.

"Yes. Me neither. Seems like the used electricity on us, which caused us to pass out and have this burn marks.

Hinata nodded and looked down at her ankles once again. The more time she spent in this place, the more she found out about them and the more she hated them.

"What are we going to do now?" Hinata asked, her eyes once again on her friend.

"We wait…" Ino sigh, which Hinata joined. "Hinata…" Ino said after a moment of silence.

"Yes?"

"Where have you been all these years?" Ino asked.

Hinata looked down at her legs and swallowed hard. "I've been in suna"

"Suna?"

"Yes. Me and Konohamaru, who also survived have been living there all this time. That' why I was here. I'm on a mission" Hinata explained.

"So… you've moved on?" Ino asked.

"I… I thought they were dead" Hinata said and took a deep breath, trying hard not to cry.

"I know…" Ino said. "I understand"

Silence filled the room as the two friends avoided each other. So much had happened in those years that they were afraid that the other one wouldn't understand.

It was just too hard.

Suddenly they heard someone opened a door, and the darkness was cleared by light. The two girls were install on guard as two Cloud Shinnobi made their way towards their cell.

"Which one is it?" Said one as she stood in between their cell.

"They said white eyes" The other one answered. The two shinnobi first looked at Ino and then at Hinata. "That' her" Said the man.

Hinata eyes winded as they opened her cell. "Come on girl, you've got company" They said as they picked her up. Hinata quickly pushed one guard away and grabbed the keys. She was about to attack the other one when someone grabbed her leg and made her fall.

In a instant she was being cuffed by the two shinnobi. "Feisty bitch" Spat the one that Hinata had attacked.

They carried her away as Ino called after.

As soon as they left, they closed the door behind them and carried her through a white hallway. They entered another room, where Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Konohamaru were waiting for her.

The guards left and the room was silent. "Gaara I…" Hinata said but was interrupted by the angry Kazekage.

"How could you Hinata? Don't you no respect for me and my village? Killing two shinnobi's?" Gaara yelled.

"It wasn't like!" She yelled back.

"It doesn't seem that way" He said through gritted teeth.

"Gaara, I've worked for you for almost 3 years now! You know I wouldn't do such a thing" She yelled.

"That's what I believed" Gaara said. "Guess I was wrong" He said.

"It's not what you think!" Hinata yelled. "They are alive Gaara!"

The room was silent again, as Hinata's eyes looked deep into Gaara's green eyes. "What?" Konohamaru said as he stepped forward.

"They are alive" Hinata repeated.

"Hinata…" Gaara began to say.

"Gaara, all this time I've been the one saying that they are dead. That we need to forget them. So when I tell you that they are alive, believe me because I speak the truth" She said.

"How is that possible?" Kankuro asked.

"They took him" She answered which caused Gaara to sigh. "It is true!" She yelled.

"Do you have proof of this?" Gaara asked.

"I saw him" She said.

"Saw who?" Temari asked.

"Naruto"

"Hinata… you didn't see him. It was part of your head" Gaara said softly.

"No. It wasn't" Hinata said. "At first I thought it was but then I saw Ino too"

"Ino? Ino Yamanaka?" Temari quickly asked.

"Yes, she's been alive all this time. She wasn't taken, like the rest" Hinata explained. "She's been trying to rescue them all this time"

"Hinata I've been here before, and I haven't seen them… none of them" Gaara said.

"Gaara please believe me" Hinata pleaded. "And if you don't ask them to bring the blonde one. Ask for her and they will bring Ino to you" She said.

Gaara sigh and sat down on a white chair that was in the room. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Kankuro" He said in a commanding voice. "Tell the guards" He said.

Kankuro gave a quick nod before leaving the room. The room was silent as they waited. After a few minutes Kankuro came back. "They will be here shortly" Kankuro said.

"Thank you brother" Gaara said.

Once again the room was silent. Hinata leaned against the wall as she tried to surpass the burning pain coming from her legs.

"LET ME GO YOU FREAKING BULLIES!" She heard Ino yelled along with the two guards struggling with her. She looked over at her friend and smirked at their surprise expression.

Ino's voice was known anywhere.

Suddenly the door open and the two guards threw Ino in and closed it before she could run out. "WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF A GIRL?" She yelled as she kicked the door.

"Of all the people that survived… you had to be one huh?" Temari said, stepping forwards.

Hinata saw as Ino's shoulders tensed. She turned around and stared at Temari. "Well it's nice to see you too Temari" She said in a annoyed tone.

The two blondes stared at each other before smiling and embracing in a hug. "It's nice to see you were strong enough to survive" Temari said as she stepped aside.

"You know me. I won't back down" Ino winked. She then turn towards Hinata and smiled.

"Told you we had to wait" She said making Hinata chuckled.

"See Gaara… I told you" Hinata said, now facing the red haired man.

Gaara stared at the blonde woman in front of her, a woman he thought dead, along with the rest.

"Is it true? Are they alive?" Gaara asked.

Ino nodded. "I've seen them myself" Ino said.

Gaara gritted his teeth and stormed out of the room without saying a word. "Where is he going?" Ino asked as Ino passed by her.

"To get everything back" Kankuro answered as he followed his brother out.

Hinata sigh in relive and threw herself in the ground.

Ino sigh as well and smiled. She would finally get to see the only person she hadn't seen all these years. Shikamaru. The man she loved. She looked at the table in front of her and began to drift in to the memorie lane.

Ino saw herself, younger, making some dinner in her kitchen. It was a special day indeed. It was Shikamaru's birthday and soon to be hers. She never made a big deal about it but this years, she moved in with him. This year was different. This year a lot of things were going around the world and them being ninja's didn't in fact show them that they could stay alive.

Suddenly she heard the front door open. She smiled and kept on cooking. She heard him take three lazy steps and then stop. He must be surprise that she was actually cooking, she never cooked. She heard him continue walking until she heard his footsteps behind her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Cooking" She simply said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Cuz... I want to cook for my man on his birthday" She said. She then smiled once she felt his larged on her waist and giggled once she was spinned around. He pulled her close and she smiled.

"How about you give me something else for my birthday?" He asked huskly againts her lips.

"What's that?" She asked. "Anything for the birthday boy" She purred sexily. She squeaked and giggled once her pulled her up and carried her out of the kitchen and into the dinning room. He sat her in the table and began to kiss her neck as she giggled and ran her hands throught his brown hair.

She grinned as their lips met and she looked into his brown eyes. "I love you Shikamaru. I always have, I always will" She whispered.

"I love you too my Ino" he said and kissed her once again.

"Ino...?" She heard Hinata's voice from a distance. She blinked a couple of times and Shikamaru was no longer with her, but Hinata was.

"Come on... Gaara is going to see the Reikage" She said. Ino closed her eyes and smiled softly and nodded and followed the Hyuga girl out.

It was like it had all been a nightmare, it was all coming to a end.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? What's going to happen?<strong>

**This chapter I added a InoShika at the end because it was Shikamaru and Ino's birthday last week. So Happy Birthday Ino and Shikamaru and for any of you that birthday was last week and this week. **

**BTW... next chapter is already finish... the more reviews the faster I will post :D**

**Ja'ne!**


	7. Chapter 7: Little by Little

**Chapter 7: Little by Little **

Hinata leaned against the brown colored wall, as she waited outside the Reikage's door along with Ino and Konohamaru.

There were muffled noises coming from the inside but she couldn't make out anything coming from the inside. "I still think we should have come along" Konohamaru growled impatiently as he slipped on to the floor crossing his arms in the process.

"The Kazekage asked us to be outside and wait… and that's what we'll do" Hinata answered, giving the teen a stern glare.

"Maybe he doesn't know what he's doing" Konohamaru mumbled.

"Konohamaru!" Hinata yelled making the boy jump slightly. "Don't dare say such words again" Hinata said, her glare now ten times worst that the one before. Konohamaru bit his tongue and looked down at the floor. He knew better than to pissed a already Hinata.

There was silence once again.

Hinata looked up at the wooden ceiling and sigh. Suddenly the door knob moved making the three ninja jumped alert.

Kankuro poked his head out and looked at the three. "You can come in now"

Ino was the first one pushing the door open. Konohamaru jumped on his feet but as soon as he was about the entered the room Hinata pulled him by his collar and pulled him back.

"You better behave in there" She warned.

Konohamaru looked into his mentors eyes and nodded. She quickly let go of his collar and they both entered the room.

Inside the room stood Temari and Kankuro, beside to empty seats, a pissed off Gaara, standing beside a window and a young man in his late 20, running his fingers through his brown hair looking frustrated.

"Sit down" Gaara order once the door was close. Hinata sat beside Ino and Konohamaru sat on a wooden chair far in the back.

"Now tell them what you told me!" Gaara growled making the young man quiver with fear. "I want for you to look into their eyes and tell them what you did!"

"I did nothing! It wasn't me!" Yelled the young man.

"You're Reikage now! It's your problem now" Gaara said. "Tell them!"

The young man flinched and looked at the two woman sitting in front of him.

"It's true" He began. "You're village was in fact attacked to capture some of your ninja to protect our own village. The plan was simple, to fight till the opponent was tired enough to throw them a special kind of Jutsu that will, let's say, a wall in their heads and separated all their memories back" He explained.

"So… they are here… alive?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. They were assign around the village as normal villagers. They have normal lives and normal job and they might or might not even not know each other" He continue.

"You bastard!" Konohamaru suddenly yelled from the back. The whole room's attention went to the now angry Konohamaru. He was trembling with anger as his whole body trembled and tears ran down his pale skin. "You took away my best friend. My boss!" He yelled. "I'll kill you!" Konohamaru screamed and in a instant he drew a Kunai-knife from his back pocket and charged into fool frontal attack.

The young man yelped loudly and put his arms in front of his face in defense. After not feeling the attacked he took a look and saw that Hinata had pinned Konohamaru into the ground and that had un-armed me.

"You should leave Konohamaru" Hinata said firmly.

"No! I-"

"Out!" Hinata yelled as she helped him up and threw him out of the office. "Don't let him in Kankuro" She said and Kankuro nodded and went left the room as well. Hinata closed the door and sigh. She turned around.

"Thank you for saving me" The young man said bowing his head.

"Don't" Hinata as she sat back down in her chair. "If you still had some information about our friends, I would have let him killed you" She said.

The Reikage gulped loudly and shook his head. "Thank you anyways" He said.

"Hn" Hinata said.

"So about the Jutsu… how can we take it away?" Ino said, getting the Reikage's attention.

"I don't know…" He admitted.

"What?"

"This a special kind of ninjutsu… it has seal that could only be broken by the late Reikage but his death was too sudden and he never let anyone know how to brake the seal" He explained.

Ino stood from her seat angrily, knocking the chair. She balled her hands in a fist and pushed the desk.

"So they have to stay like that forever?" Ino yelled.

The Reikage gulped once again and looked at the now furious blonde. "Not forever" He shook his head. "It can broken just like any other ninjutsu… by a deep connection that kicks down that wall, it's the only way"

"Fine! How can we do this?" Ino asked.

"Well you have to look for them" He said as he opened one of his drawers and got out a yellow colored folder and handed it to Ino.

Ino opened it and Hinata quickly stood and looked at it as well.

In Ino's hand was their friends portfolios, with their new careers, new names and new homes. Hinata's eyes winded when she saw Naruto's picture. Her heart started to beat faster and she felt like the tear were about to fall.

"We'll do it then" Hinata said, looking away from the folder. "But we won't leave until it's broken" Hinata said and leaned forward, in a quick motion he grabbed his collar and pulled him closer.

"If this doesn't work… I'll be sure to kill you myself" She threaten in low scary voice.

"Y-you can't do that" Said the man in quivering voice. "I'm the Reikage"

"You'd be surprise on how little I care about your title" Hinata said. She let go of his collar and turned to leave.

Little by little it was all coming to an end… it had to.


	8. Chapter 8: Seeing through

**Hey you guys I am so sorry that this was updated kind of late. My pendrive, the one with every story that I had made for almost 5 years broke and took every story with it. No I did not have it save somewhere else. I only thank god that I have post every single story here. **

**Now this a special episode because there is some strong words and discovery. There is a line that got me teary and made me write an apart scene, of Naruto and Hinata and I can't wait till I start writing that chapter which seems to be so far away from writing. **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Seeing through<strong>

The front door of the Reikage's place open into the outside. Hinata was the first one out, her head clench to the folder in her head, behind her was Ino, who quickly catch up to her, then followed Temari and Gaara.

Outside they saw Konohamaru, Kankuro and Hanzo. Hinata didn't hesitate on her moves as she got close. She lifted her arm and slapped Konohamaru across the face. Everyone froze in place as Hinata glared down at Konohamaru who was look down at the floor.

"What were you thinking?" She asked. Her voice filled with anger.

"He disserves to die!" Konohamaru yelled. There was another slap.

"Then when you killed him, what were you planning to do?" She asked. "Yes we knew they were alive, but what would have we done if you would have killed him? We knew nothing" She said. Konohamaru was silent. "You are reckless, always throwing the knife first and then asking question"

"Yeah, that' how my boss showed me how to be a great ninja" Konohamaru said. "I'm more like him everyday"

Hinata stared at the young chuning in front of her, no emotion in her eyes as they stared at each other. "Yes, you are like him everyday" Hinata said. "And you knew him very well, and that's why you most learn from his mistakes, and that was one of them" She said. "Remember Konohamaru, a ninja must see through deception"

There was silent, and no one dared to even move, the scene in front of them was very surreal.

It was Hinata who moved, she turned around and faced the others. "How are we going to find them all?" She asked, lifting the yellow folder into the air.

"It should be like a mission" Gaara stepped forward. "We will dived into teams. Kankuro, Temari and Hanzo will make a team and Konohamaru, Ino and Hinata will make another"

"Wouldn't it be faster if we went separately?" Hinata asked.

"It would but it wouldn't be good for the three of you" Gaara said. "You see, you three are the most involve in this, you need each other to find the people you thought dead" He explained.

Hinata nodded, she couldn't quite understand it but she need to spend more time looking and less time arguing.

"Now, everyone has their microphone with them, right?" Gaara asked. Each sand shinnobi quickly fished out their microphones and showed them to Gaara. "Good, Ino here's an extra one" Gaara said taking two microphones out of his ninja bag.

"You always carry two?" Ino asked, taking the microphone in her hands and started putting it on along with the others.

"Yes, Kankuro always manage to lose his" Gaara explained, earning a groan from Kankuro.

"Hey! They day when you use puppets as your weapons, you talk little brother" Kankuro mumbled.

"Everyone has their microphone on?" Gaara asked.

"Hai!" They all said firmly.

"Team Sand, you will be looking for…" Gaara began as he began to peer through the file, then he was silent as his forehead started to wrinkle with frustration.

"What's wrong?" Temari asked, her voice filled a small amount of fear.

"There's only 13 people here" Gaara said as he looked at his friends.

"Because the rest is still alive" Ino said, stepping forward.

"What?" Hinata asked. "You told me everyone was here"

"I didn't say that" Ino said. "I said that they were here" She explained. "The rest are alive, living in the ruin that was the leaf village, slowly and quietly become to be a village again"

Hinata was speechless, all this time she thought that it was all lost but instead she had been blinded from all of it. "You lied" she growled.

"I didn't lie!" Ino yelled. "Tsunade is there, she is taking the village back to what it was. The main family are fine, but those are the only ninja's that we have. Only half of the villagers survived the attack and most of them had died because of what is happening" She said.

"If they were fine, if they are growing back from the ground, why didn't they ask for help?" Gaara asked.

"Because we were attack, we were afraid that if the other villages heard that we had survived and come to attack us we couldn't make it, we don't have enough front line to survive another attack" She said.

"Then why are you here?" Hinata asked. "The truth"

"At first we thought you were all dead and as the weeks passed and we started getting bodies and burring them, we couldn't find none of your bodies, so Tsunade began to think and she told me to go to this village and find out what had happened, and they were here and so were you"

"So they are all ok?" Konohamaru asked.

"I wish that were true but not all are ok, most of them haven't survived" Ino said, her eyes began to tear up as she began to remember the last time she was at the village, she kissed her mother and father goodbye and prayed the lord that they wouldn't die like the others.

"Are my friends ok?" Konohamaru quickly asked. Ino stared at the young man that desperately hover over hope.

"Who are your friends?" She asked.

"Moegi and Udon. Moegi has brownish hair and green eyes while Udon had glasses" He explained.

Ino smiled softly. "They are alive" She said.

Konohamaru began to smile wide until the tears couldn't hold themselves in. "They ok" He began to say in whispers as he looked up at the sky. "Good. Now let's find the rest" He said, his eyes burning with passion.

"Ok. Team sand, you'll be looking for Kakashi Hatake, he lives in the north. You know he's description and…" Gaara was silent.

"What?" Kankuro asked, curious by the sudden pink line on his brothers cheeks.

"He owns a adult theme Library"

Their eyes went wide but deep inside they couldn't help but thinking that Kakashi was Kakashi, not matter what.

"Anyways…" Gaara continue. "Team Leaf, you will be looking for Rock Lee" He said.

"What?" Yelled the three shinnobis.

"I know, that you all want to look for that person but let me review this right and I will know, right now Lee is my safest choice"

Hinata wanted to protest, she wanted to look for Naruto but she bit her tongue and nodded. "Fine" She said.

Ino and Konohamaru were surprise but also agreed.

"I will look for a place where we can have them all together and figure this out, I will tell you when I do. Now go" Gaara said and the six ninja's were off on their ways to find the first two, from the 13 great lost.


	9. Chapter 9: I can do this

Chapter 9: I can do this

Hinata walked along Konohamaru and Ino. She felt her heart began to beat faster as they walked. Deep inside her she thought they were dead. She had given up hope almost instantly. She felt like a fool. Konohamaru never lost fate, he always believed that they were alive.

So did Ino, and Ino had "lost" her love as well and she never gave up.

But she did. She saw destruction and nothingness and believed it was all gone. She threw herself in the floor to cry for her lost love and didn't move until she heard someone caught. With a little bit of hope she sprang her feet and began to run to where the small cough had come from. She wanted to believe that it was Naruto but it wasn't.

Instead she found Konohamaru, he was under some piles of branches and wood, his breath was un even. That should had gotten her more hope, but it didn't. Instead it killed any she had left and yet with a broken heart she took the things off the boy and healed him.

He was still unconscious when she was done, so he sat by his side, feeling numb from the emotional pain. That was when Gaara and the others found her. They took her and Konohamaru with them and helped them recover to their fullest but Hinata had no hope. She felt like there was a gap in her chest, like the old Hinata had died with Naruto.

It was that moment when she decided. She was looking at Konohamaru, he was sleeping soundlessly in the bed next to her. She didn't want him to suffer what she was suffering, she needed to show him to be stronger than her and any other ninja she knew. She wanted him to be strong enough to survive anything.

That's why she was that way with him. She had her reasons but now she felt silly, because she gave up when she should've kept on fighting.

"Hinata" She heard someone say making her stop. She looked at her side to notice both of her companion had stopped and were currently looking at a small dojo.

"What?" She asked.

"We're here" Ino said. Suddenly her lips broke into a grin. "Even when he's not a ninja, Lee keeps on with Taijutsu" She said, a hint of humor on her voice.

"Let's go" Hinata said as they entered the dojo. When they got in they found themselves in total darkness.

"It is close?" Konohamaru asked, his voice echoed.

"Young man!" A voice suddenly boomed around the place making Konohamaru jump. "Step forward" Said the voice.

Konohamaru looked up at the females as they nodded. As Konohamaru took a few steps forward, Ino and Hinata got closer.

"That voice" Hinata whispered.

"Defiantly Lee" Whispered a grinning Ino.

Konohamaru kept on walking until he felt a string against his foot. Suddenly the light went on and things were flying towards Konohamaru. Being the ninja he is, he took out one of his Kunai knifes and dodge the attack. It wasn't until it hit the floor that he notice it was wood what he had defend himself from.

Then he felt someone looking at him. He looked in front of him and there he saw Rock Lee, the same old goofy, bushy brow ninja sitting in front of him, wearing gray ropes.

"You have passed your first challenge young warrior, now for the next one!" Lee yelled. He threw his hands, that were once hidden in his large ropes, sending something flying towards him.

Once again Konohamaru dodged them. He threw his hand back to throw his kunai when he heard someone yell his name.

"Don't! remember he's not a full flesh ninja" Ino yelled.

Konohamaru gritted his teeth and drew back his arm. Suddenly Lee was beside him attacking him which Konohamaru dodged. Lee threw a couple of kicks and punches but none of them were hitting him, then Konohamaru saw a opening and threw a punch hitting Lee on face, sending him flying back.

Konohamaru stared at Lee's body on the floor, his hands still in position, ready for more.

A loud clap startled him. Lee stood up and began to clap, a proud grin on his face. "Very nice, young apprentice, you've got the fire of youth" Lee said while giving him a thumbs up. As soon as the word "Youth" left Lee's mouth Hinata and Ino shared a smile. Same old Lee.

"Now, when would you like to start the lessons?" He asked.

"Actually, we're not here for lesson but we're here looking for you" Ino said stepping forward getting Lee's attention.

Lee stared at the two females in front of him, he seemed to be in a trance. "You two flower look very familiar" He said.

Their eyes winded. "We do?" Hinata asked.

Lee then shifted his eyes to Hinata. "Yes, but you look a lot like my opponent" Lee said.

"Opponent? What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"Yes" Lee nodded."He is a man, just like me. He practice the arts of Taijutsu, there a competition almost every month and he's always participating. I know he lives near because it's a tri-state area only" Lee said."He's eyes, they are just like yours. Pale white" Lee pointed out.

"Neji" Ino and Hinata blurted at the same time.

"You know him?" Lee asked.

"Yes, we're looking for him as well" Ino said.

"I see then" Lee said. "May I ask, what is that you need me for?" Lee asked.

"It's a procedure we're doing" Hinata answered quickly. "You and couple of people have been selected"

"Ok, let me just close my shop and I will be on my way along with you" Lee said walking away. They waited until Lee was out of the room to look at each other.

"What should we do about Neji?" Ino asked.

"We'll look for him" Hinata said firmly.

"Will you take it ok?" Ino asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine" Hinata said rolling her eyes. She turned around and stepped out of the place into the outsides. She sigh and pressed the talk button on her microphone. "Gaara, It's Hinata" She said.

"Yes, Hinata, Gaara here. You got him?"Gaara asked.

"Yes, and he says Neji is nearby" She informed.

"Yes, I've seen. Pick him in the way, along with Lee" Gaara said.

"Gaara…" Hinata said before pausing. "I think we should take this separately" Hinata said.

"I already said no" Gaara said.

"Gaara if we don't reunite them today they ones that we have found will go back home and they won't come back. We need to take this separately by section" She said but Gaara said nothing.

"Fine" He said after a few minutes of silence. "But there one condition"

"What?" Hinata asked.

"You can't look for Naruto" Gaara said and Hinata felt like she was just slapped. She wanted to yell at him and tell him that she was capable to get him but she knew it wasn't the best way to go. The main goal was to find them and get them they were they were, even if she wasn't the one who got him.

"Fine" She with a defeated tone.

"Good. Tell Ino and Konohamaru that they will stay where they are and look for Neji, Kiba and Iruka. They are all in the same section. You will go to the section next to their along with Lee. You will look for Sasuke, Choji and Sai. They are 20 blocks from where you are"

"Got it" Hinata nodded.

"Ok. I will tell the others" Gaara said. "And inform me every time you find someone"

"Ok. I'm out" Hinata said. As soon as she finished talking to Gaara she turned around to find Ino, Konohamaru and Lee behind her.

"We're ready" Said Konohamaru.

"Come here please" Hinata said, mentioning to step away from Lee. They took a couple of steps away and Hinata informed them of the new plan.

"Who had Shika-kun?" Ino asked. Hinata looked into her eyes and saw sadness. Ino was as eager to find Shikamaru as she was to find Naruto. She wanted to hug him and kiss him as soon as possible.

"I don't have him" Hinata said. "I don't know who he was assign to"

"Oh" Ino said sadly.

"Ino, he's fine. Soon this will be all over and we'll be happy again" Hinata said as she placed her hand on Ino's shoulder.

Ino sigh and nodded. "Good luck Hinata. Take care of my teammate" She smiled.

"And you take care of mine and my cousin" Hinata said with a small smile.

Ino chuckled and began to walk away along with Konohamaru. She turned around and saw Lee.

"One down. 3 to go"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey beautiful people. I hope are all liking this story. <strong>

**I just wanted to asked if you guy wish to see Kankuro's, Ino and Konohamaru's, Temari and Hanzo side. Or do you want to see just Hinata and that's it? Let me please! **


	10. Chapter 10: A blast through the past

Chapter 10: A blast from the past

Hinata walked along Rock Lee, through the busy village.

It seemed that Lee hadn't change at all, the whole walk Lee had been going on and on about the youthful young man that spared with him and how ready and efficient he was. Hinata could hear, almost feel the passion on his voice.

"You sure haven't change" Hinata said to herself, as a smile broke in her lips.

"Did you whisper something blossom of Winter?" Lee asked. Hinata quickly composed herself and shook her head.

She quickly pushed the talk button on her microphone. "Gaara, whose first?" She asked.

"Gaara… That name sound very familiar" Lee said to himself. Hinata watched as Lee's eyes became slightly big and then go back to the back of his head, landing on his butt.

"Lee" Hinata quickly yelp kneeling beside the dizzy man. "What just happened?" Hinata asked.

"I-I-I just saw a boy, with light green eyes and bloody red hair. He had this thing on his back and he looked like he wanted to kill someone" Lee explained, his eyes completely close as he help his head. "I was there too but I looked younger"

Hinata stared at him in disbelieve, did he just saw something of his past? "What else did you see?" She asked.

"We were standing in a room, A gray room, made out of rock and there was people there watching us" He said. He then looked up at Hinata, starting at her right in the eyes. "And there was a screen with my name and he's name. Gaara of the Dessert"

"The Chunnin Exams" Hinata said in her mind.

"My head feels like spinning" Lee said groaning slightly.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "Let's get you out of the sun" She quickly said, helping him up and taking him to a near small bench outside a small dango shop. "I'm going to get you some water"

She quickly entered the Dango shop and order some water. As she waited she heard someone calling her name. She then remembered that she had called Gaara before anything happened.

"Gaara" She said hitting the talk button again.

"Hinata what happened, you called me and then don't answer?" Gaara exclaimed, his normal quiet voice was switched by a worried one.

"Something happened" She said.

"With what? Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine. It was Lee" Hinata said. "He had a memory"

"A memory? How?"

"I don't know. I said you're name and he repeated it saying that he had heard it before and then his eyes got big and then he fainted for a second and then he told me he saw you and him at the chunnin exams" She explained.

"So he already remembers?"

"Not exactly, he describe what he saw, he didn't know what it was though" Hinata said.

"So, I think that's how we'll break this Genjutsu. We'll use events that touched their life it will break it. My name gave him a glance of something, which means it was a important event in his life, so many to see people when he comes here will help him" Gaara said.

"It seems so" Hinata said.

"Good work Hinata, now we just have to find out how many memories have they already seen because this village isn't that big and they might have bump into each other once or twice, so they must have seen something during this time"

"So, so we just have to find out what will break it for good" She said.

"Yes. Now where are you?" He asked.

"Dango shop at the entrance of my block. Who is the nearest?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, it's day still so he'll be in the police station" Gaara said.

"Police station!"

"He's a police man" Gaara explained.

"Oh…" Hinata murmured. Since she was little she had heard that the Uchiha's were the family that ran the security in Konoha, right before they were killed by Sasuke's brother Itachi, so now that he wasn't a ninja and had no recollection of what happened he was fulfilling a childhood career choice. "What about the others?" She asked.

"Hanzo, Temari and Kankuro already found Kakashi and they've split to find the rest. Kakashi is with Hanzo and Kankuro"

"And no one else?" She asked, her voice full of hope.

"Not yet" he sigh. "You'll see him when you get back. Focus on the people you are incharge" Gaara said.

"Yes. I know" Hinata said. "I'll look for Sasuke now" She said. Right at that moment a young woman came with a glass of water which Hinata pay. She went outside and gave it to Lee who drank it in one sip.

"Feeling any better?" She asked.

"Yes" Lee said. "I'll be ok"

"Good, because we have three more to look for" She said, her voice soft. She was shocked. She hadn't use that voice everything happened.

It seemed it wasn't just Lee going back to the way he was, but Hinata as well.

On the other side, Ino and Konohamaru walked side by side. She had been smarter than Hinata. As soon as she heard that they were separating, she called Gaara and asked him where was every people she and Konohamaru was in charge of getting, she wrote them down and followed through.

Although she too, wanted to see her boyfriend, she didn't want to lose focus. She wanted all of them to come back and she knew Hinata was letting all of her feeling blind her. She certainly wasn't the Hinata she once knew.

"I think this is it" Konohamaru said pulling her away from her thoughts. Ino looked in front of her and gasp.

A big building stood before them. "Are you sure this is it?" Ino asked, glancing down at the paper in her hands. The direction was right. "Wow" She said before they both went in.

On the inside, the whole place was clean and fancy looking, there was even a small soft music ringing in the background. They both walked towards the front desk, where a woman with short brown hair and glasses sat, reading the paper.

"Um excuse me" Ino said getting the woman's attention.

"Welcome to Business and corp. How can I help you?" She said in fake cheerful voice.

"We're Looking for Neji Hyuga" Ino said.

"Hold please" She said and picked up the phone. Ino waited patiently. Ino was careful to listen to the conversation.

"Neji Hyuga's office" Said another woman from the other line.

"Akida, there is a woman and a young boy who wants to see " Said the woman.

"Ugh… most be another admirer, tell her to go away" The woman said annoyingly receiving a giggle from the receptionist. The woman hanged up the phone and looked at both Ino and Konohamaru with a fake smile.

"He's in a meeting right now" She said.

"Oh… then will wait" Ino persisted.

"No offence, but you'll wait forever" The woman said, her eyes narrowed from behind her glasses.

Ino resisted every urge she had in her body to punch the woman in front of her. Instead she gave her a fake smile. She leaned forward receiving a glare from the woman.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu" Ino said doing the hand sigh away from the cameras. In a fractions of seconds both women were unconscious.

"Ino-chan!" Konohamaru yelled out as he caught her body before it hit the ground. Then the receptionist woke up and blinked a couple of time before throwing smirk. She stood from her chair and went around and knelt beside Konohamaru.

"Don't worry Konohamaru, I'm fine" She whispered giving him a wink. Konohamaru was surprise. He had heard of the Mind Transfer Jutsu but he had never had seen it work. Ino stood up and glance at the phone and saw the last number the woman had dialed.

"Floor 4" Ino read and smiled. "Konohamaru, take my body and follow me" She said and started walking. Konohamaru picked her body up and followed her without saying a word. Ino opened the door that said exit and they went up the stair until they got to the floor that was label 4. "Stay here" She said and fixed herself up. She then opened the door looking frighten.

"AKIDA, AKIDA!" She called desperately into what seemed to be a empty office. It was completely quite but at the sound of her cries a woman lifted her head from desk.

"Usagi?" Asked a woman with long black hair and blue eyes. It seems to be that a gray pant suit was the uniform of the building since both woman shared the same black and grey suit.

"You have to help me, the girl that was looking for Mr. Hyuga just fainted! and I think she isn't breathing" Ino cried making the woman's eyes wide with fear.

"Oh my god!" She yelped jumping from her chair. "Where is she?"

"She's down stairs, but the elevator is broken!" She cried.

"Come on! We have to do something" The woman said. They both ran to the door that led to the stairs. As soon as the woman stepped outside onto the stair she stopped and gasp as she saw Ino's body.

"I thought you said she was down stairs?" She asked.

"I guess I lied" Ino said, from behind and hit the back of her head, making the woman pass out.

"Well that was dramatic" Ino sigh fixing her glasses. "Release!" She yelled and the woman fell on the floor unconscious. Within seconds Ino's body moved. She open her eyes and smiled.

"Now to talk to Neji" She said as she stood up.

"What about them?" Konohamaru asked pointing the two passed out women.

"They'll wake up, after that it's not my problem" Ino shrugged and left with Konohamaru behind her. They both made their way to a wooden door, that said "Mr. Neji H."

Ino knocked on the door slowly as she placed her hand on door knob. "Come in" Said a male voice from the inside.

Ino opened the door to find a older looking Neji on a dark wooden desk, looking at some papers. It almost didn't look like Neji, she almost thought he wasn't him but then she saw his forehead. It was covered with tape, like it had always been, covering the mark of the Hyuga branch family.

"Neji Hyuga" She said with a strong firm voice.

Neji looked up and stared at both of them with no emotion. "You aren't my assistant" he said, as he leaned back on his chair, crossing his arms.

"No, I'm here to take you with me" Ino said.

"Really? And what for?"He asked.

"it's an important mattered" She said.

"I don't think so" He said now frowning.

"But you need to come with us!" Konohamaru yelled, but he didn't even flinch.

"Is that so?" He asked. "Why?"

Ino touched Konohamaru's shoulder, knowing that whatever Konohamaru wanted to say would help. She knew exactly what to say. "It is your destiny to come with us" She said as the corner of her mouth twitch when she saw his face slightly change.

"And what do you know about destiny?" He asked.

"Not much" She said. "but I once knew a man that always said that only destiny chose your place in life"

"He must be a very smart man then" Neji commented.

"He believes so" She smiled. "Some call him a genius"

"I see" He said. They stood in silence for a couple of minutes, neither moving or speaking until Neji stood from his chair. "If it is my destiny I shall go with you"

"Good" Ino smiled. "Beside you there is someone else we need to pick up" She informed him.

The three of them left the building in silence, in search for the other two.

Other side of town.

Kankuro and Hanzo walked along with Kakashi, while the gray haired read a orange book. The two men were trying desperately to take the image of the store out their heads.

There was naked busty women all over the place, just being naked. Both men were embarrass, they just couldn't look away. It was Temari who had to speak with Kakashi since both male were frozen by the sight.

"So… who's next?" Kankuro sais trying to break the awkward silence.

"Tenten" Hanzo said taking out a small piece of paper with Tenten, Shikamaru, Kakashi and Naruto's name. Kakashi's name was already scratched out.

"Tenten" Kankuro wondered out loud. "I don't really know who that is" He said.

"Me neither" Hanzo shrugged.

"What did Gaara say she did?" Kankuro asked.

"Weapon Seller" Hanzo read earning a grin from Kankuro.

"Oh I know who she is! She's the little tomboy from the team with the guys who are always hugging" Kankuro informed.

"Hugging?" Hanzo asked.

"Yeah. They have this really weird relationship" Kankuro said making a disgusted face making Hanzo frown.

"Sounds interesting" Said Kakashi from the back.

Kankuro glanced at the man behind them. Even thought he wasn't supposed to be a the ninja, Kakashi still had most of his face covered. His eye was covered by an eye patch and his mouth by a medical mask. "Hm, is there something wrong?" Kakashi asked, lifting his eyes from the book and looking at Kankuro.

"Ehhh… no!" Kankuro said, a blush on cheeks.

"Oh You're curious" Kakashi said, his eyes now close, letting him know he was smiling. "Here, You can take a look" he said handing Kankuro the orange book on his hand.

"Argh! Get that thing away from me!" Kankuro yelled jumping away from Kakashi.

"You don't want to see?" Kakashi asked, clearly confuse. "Oh well suit yourself" He shrugged and continue to read.

"Pervert" Kankuro murmured under his breath.

"Hmmm that sound really familiar" Kakashi said.

"What do you mean?" Hanzo asked. " Well I opened my store, this was the first line of books I got but this book called my attention from the rest" he said as he closed the book and looked into the sky, recalling the day. "I've never seen it before but it seem like I had seen it before, so I picked it up and when I read the first line, my head started to hurt and then it was all dark but yet I was awake"

"And you didn't see anything?" Kankuro asked, they had now stopped and both younger male were looking at Kakashi.

"Well at first I heard bells. It was tiny sound of a jingle and then I was standing in front of three children. Two boys one girl. One had black hair, the other had blonde hair and the girl had a very bright pink hair. They were looking at me, with sadness and anger but I was just looking at them" He explained. "And in my hand was this book" He said lifting the book.

"So… what happened then?" Hanzo asked.

"I woke up" Kakashi shrugged.

"That's it?" Kankuro yelled. "Didn't you think that was weird?"

"No" Kakashi said making Kankuro groan in frustration. He turned around and kept on walking.

"Was that a memory?" Hanzo asked as they both kept on walking with Kakashi behind them.

"Defiantly. Those kids he mention, those are his student" Kankuro said.

Hanzo glanced slightly at Kakashi, who had return into reading. "How can he not remember anything if he already saw a memory?" Hanzo asked.

"Because although the book was a big part of Kakashi's life, it wasn't the most. We need to find what he cared for the most" Kankuro said.

If that book wasn't the most important, then what was?

Ten block away Temari walked angrily through a crowded street. She was pissed, she was left alone and she had to walked the most. It wasn't fair.

Suddenly she saw the store she had been looking for. She quickly made her way to the store and entered.

On the inside was completely covered with green colored walls and with small tanks with rocks and stick in it. She went to the front desk and rang the bell.

From the back emerge a man, who was covered from head to toe in his oversize coat and sun glasses. "May I help you?" Said the man in a low dark tone.

"You're Shino Aburame, right?" Temari asked.

"Yes" Shino nodded.

"Close up. You're coming with me" she said, slamming her hands on the desk and stared into his glasses. They stood without moving for a couple of minutes. Suddenly Shino walked around the desk and stood beside her.

"Ok" He said.

"Ok? That's it? You're coming with me?" Temari asked confuse.

"Yes" Shino said and started to walk outside.

"Well that was easy" Temari said to herself while scratching Shino out of the list.

"Two more and I'll be done" She said to herself and left the store along with Shino, hoping that the rest were going to be as easy as Shino had been .

* * *

><p><strong>Hey people, well what did you think of the chapter? <strong>

**Do you know what memory was Kakashi talking about? **

**Read and Review. **


	11. Chapter 11: 2 in 1

**WAIOT A MINUTE? IS THIS FOR REAL? DID I UPDATE?**

**Yeah I did Lol! Sorry it's been so long. First I was super uber crazy with final and then my body went completely shut down and then it was christmas... which BTW... MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS! ANYWAYS... I think you're all gone like this chapter. **

**Please enjoy and don't forget to review :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**2 in 1**

_BEEEEEEEEEP_

A loud screeching noise came from Hinata Microphone making her stop and wince with pain. She greeted her teeth to stop herself from bad words.

"Come in Hinata" Gaara's voice followed after the dreadful sound stopped.

"Gaara?" She asked, not completely recovered. Now she could hear a light buzzing on her ear. "What the heck just happened?" She screamed suddenly pissed.

"Sorry about that, I need to call your attention" Gaara said, his voice unfazed by Hinata's outburst. "It seems like there had been a mistake"

"A mistake?" She asked. "What kind of mistake?" She asked.

Her brows quickly united forming a frown and her heart start to beat faster. It was times like this she wish her mind race to bad conclusions. In her mind played the scene of Gaara telling her that Naruto was dead and that there was no point of looking for him anymore.

"Miss Hinata?" Lee suddenly said tapping on her shoulder. She then remember where she was. She looked around just to notice some people had stopped and began to stare at her and her commotion and then something happened, something that hadn't happened in a long time.

Her cheeks flush and she felt shy. She looked back at Lee who had a worried look on him and straighten up. "Is everything ok Miss Hinata?" He asked.

"Yes, sorry about that" She said, bowing her head slightly. "Let us continue" She said and began to walk, knowing he would follow.

"Uhh… what was the mistake Gaara?" She asked, now low enough.

"I seemed to mix some of the streets signs and so some of the people have change" He explained. "You still Choji, but Sasuke and Sai are in different blocks" Gaara said. "You will be getting Tenten"

"Oh" She said. "And the others?"

"Ino and Konohamaru will be taking Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka's. Kakuro and Hanzo will be getting Shikamaru Nara and Sakura Haruno. I will be getting Iruka Umino, it seems that the school is in this same building and Temari is getting Sai and Naruto Uzumaki " Hinata flinched when Naruto's name was mention but said nothing because she knew it could compromise a lot on the mission.

"Ok, so The police station isn't in my block?" She asked.

"No but Choji's bakery is" Gaara said.

"Bakery?" Hinata asked. Something inside of her moved making the tip of her lips slightly quiver into a small smile. "What's the name?"

"Akicho's Bakery" Gaara answered.

"Got it" Hinata said. "Will report when found. Over" She said and then looked back at Lee. "Say Lee, do you know a place called Akicho's Bakery?" She asked and Lee's went wide and with that she knew.

"So, we aren't looking for the weapon chick anymore?" Kankuro asked regarding to the message Gaara had sent them.

"No. we're looking for Shikamaru Nara and Sakura Haruno" Hanzo said, memorizing the names immediately.

"Good" Kankuro snickered. "I know them both" He said.

"You do?" Hanzo asked. Kankuro knew Hanzo had asked just be polite. Hanzo wasn't the most sociable person. He was like Sai but he didn't try to put on fake smiles or anything he just tried to make people less uncomfortable by making them feel uncomfortable.

Hanzo had always been serious and quiet but there was a time when he was a little bit different. Back when he was engage before his fiancé disappeared. No one really expected the couple to be together, they were really different.

Hanzo was a man who followed the ninja way by the rules. He was one of the best ninja's Suna had and his fiancé, Usagi wasn't exactly like that. She was more like Naruto. She struggled to be a ninja. She was weak and messy and loud, everything that Hanzo wasn't but she had great potential, because she never gave up.

Kankuro looked at Hanzo and felt bad for him, the only thing he could do was to participate. "Yes. Sakura Haruno was very close to us. She was friends with Hinata Hyuga's fiancé Naruto Uzumaki, she was a excellent medic ninja. She once saved my life" He smiled.

"Hmn" Hanzo murmured.

"Yeah and Shikamaru Nara. He use to date my sister Temari. They were really close for years. He use to come over a lot and she use to go to the leaf a lot too but we all knew it wasn't going to last. He was in love with his childhood best friend Ino Yamanaka" Kankuro explained. "We all knew it was come some day and it wasn't a surprise when Shikamaru broke up with Temari and announced his relationship with Ino a couple days later" Kankuro said with a shrug.

"Ino Yamanaka?" Hanzo asked.

"Yeah. She's the blonde that we found in the Tower with Hinata. Seems like she survived all of this" He said.

Hanzo murmured once again and then it was quiet again. Kankuro cleared his throat, feeling like he had gossip a little bit too much. He kind of felt like Ino, who was known as the gossip queen.

"So… who's next?" He asked. Suddenly Hanzo stopped and stared at the building in front of him. Kankuro looked at the building as well and felt confuse. It was really old building with old pain and old wood as ceiling and the roof was covered with a molding wood.

"Shikamaru Nara. He's a librarian" Hanzo explained.

"Ah yes. I've been here before. It's a very relaxing quiet place to read but it is the most unusual too" Kakashi said, taking his eyes off his book for 10 seconds.

"Unusual?" Kankuro asked, looking at Kakashi with the corner of the eye.

"Well the guy who owns it, is very lazy and doesn't really take care of the place. It even has a huge hole in the ceiling" Kakashi explained.

"To see the clouds" Kankuro murmured to himself before smirking. "So Shikamaru"

They walked in the library and it was quiet and almost dark, the only light was the one coming from the very large hole that was on the ceiling, just like Kakashi had mention. They stopped and began to look around but there was no movement.

Suddenly Kankuro saw something from the shadows. It seemed that Hanzo was seeing it too. It was too dark to really see anything, and the shelf's of dusty books didn't make it any easier.

"Is that a pineapple?" Hanzo asked, his face showing pure confusion.

A smile escaped Kankuro's lips as Hanzo confirmed the sigh before him. "Shikamaru Nara, we're here for you" Kankuro said loud, making the old building slightly tremble.

Suddenly they heard movement and then Shikamaru appeared before them, looking tired. "Troublesome. What for?" Shikamaru said with a loud yawn. Although he looked like slob, Shikamaru's eyes were very focus, like he was prepared for anything.

"The Reikage has called for you. It's nothing serious" Kankuro explained.

"Hn. Why would he want to see me? I'm just a librarian" Shikamaru asked, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"You'll know when you get there" Kankuro said.

The two males looked at each other without saying a word. No one moved as the air became suddenly filled tension. Then Shikamaru yawned and began to walk. Kankuro smirked and began to walk out as well.

"Just one more and we can head back" Kankuro said to himself as they left the building.

In the other part of town Temari walked along Shino, following direction from the bug ninja. She never really talked to Shino before, she barely knew about him. She knew he was the one who fought one of the sound ninja's in the Chunin exams and that he had bugs in side of him. She knew what he was as a ninja but she didn't know anything personal about him.

She had heard some rumors. She heard that he was in love with Hinata, that he stalked her all the time and that's why Hinata was so quiet and shy all the time. She also heard that he was in a relationship with his teammate Kiba Inuzuka but those were just rumors, they weren't even original ones.

Every team had those kind of rumors. She had heard it all but she knew things about everyone except Shino.

She looked at him with the corner of the eyes and shivered. Shino was a creepy guy, if she looked closely she could see the large pores on his skin where the bugs use to crawls out of skin whenever he summoned them. She wish she could ask him if it hurt him to have bugs crawl out of his skin, but she knew it was hopeless, he didn't remember a thing.

He was one more of the rest.

All of a sudden Shino cleared his throat getting her attention. "We are here" Shino said, pointing at the large white building in front of them.

"Oh" Temari murmured and shook her head. "Well let's go in" She said in a strong voice. She began to walk trying to shake away her thoughts on Shino Aburame and his creepy being.

They walked into a very bright white marble hallways. The place was decorated in a very old school velvet red carpet and some paintings. The hallway let them to a bigger space. The room was filled with about 15 people murmuring and staring at a large black and white Chinese dogs paints.

"Can I help you?" Someone asked from beside them slightly startling Temari. She stared at a woman who was glaring at her with bright blue eyes behind her thick black glasses.

"I'm looking for someone" Temari said.

"I'm sorry but we can't help you right now. This is a private close session and we need you to leave" The woman said, as she grabbed Temari's arm and slightly pulling her out.

"Excuse me!" Temari yelled and everything froze. Temari glared back at the woman suppressing every urge she had to punch the woman; instead she took a deep yoga fire breath and calmed down.

"The Reikage has sent me here to look for Sai" She said, in deep demanding voice, a voice she knew it struck fear.

"He's busy" The woman said, pushing her glasses back, in a nervous action.

"I Don't care" Temari growled. The woman opened her mouth again but was cut off.

"What's going on?" She heard a male ask beside her. She turned and found Sai standing in front of her, his face was as pale as it has always had been but his hair was bit long and his face showed no emotion.

"The Reikage has summoned you to come" Temari said.

"What for?" He asked.

"It will be discuss when there" Temari said.

Sai nodded a couple of time before turning his head back, where the people that were once staring at a painting, were looking at them and whispering. "Continue this set. I have to take care of this" Sai said and a blonde woman nodded nervously. "Ok. Let's go" He said, giving her one of his fake smiles.

"Good" Temari said under her breath and walked out with Shino and Sai behind her.

The more she thought about this situation the more angry she got. She barely knew most of this people and yet here she was walking around a unknown village looking for people she didn't know or didn't even remember her. "So troublesome" She murmured before wincing. "I need to stop say that" She said to herself and continue her way.

Back to Hinata and Lee, they were both standing in front a creamed colored building where the smell that came out of made everyone mouth to water. "Wow" Hinata mumbled taking a quick sniff in the air.

"I know" Lee said with a bulky grin. "This is the best bakery in town"

"I see" Hinata said and smirked. She walked in and walked pass a couple of people that were eating puffy pastry's and cakes. She went directly to the front where immediately found Choji sitting behind the counter consuming a box of cream puffs. "Choji Akimichi" Hinata called his name making his head snapped quickly towards her.

"Yes?" He said after he swallowed.

"The Reikage has summon you to come to him" She said.

Choji stare at her for a couple of minutes and then looked around his store. "But I have clients" He said. Hinata raised her eyebrow making him sigh.

"Fine, I'll close up but this better be good" Choji mumble getting up from his chair and walking toward his client.

Hinata smiled softly as she turned and watched Choji talk to his clients. "Soon this will be over"

On the other side there was Ino and Konohamaru walking silently with Neji Hyuga. She had just received Gaara's orders and was now on her was to look for Sasuke whose police station was close to the office, according to Gaara.

As they walk Ino began to pounder on the idea of looking for Sasuke Uchiha. She knew exactly what to say to Neji, even if they didn't really talk Ino knew about Neji. She knew what he believe in and what he liked, how his mind worked but not Sasuke's.

In reality she hadn't even glance at Sasuke since he was brought back. She always felt unsure and kind of insecure around him. It was Ino's job to know everyone's business. Some say she was just one of those girl who only cared about other people's life because she didn't have a life of her own. But getting other people personal information and secret was like a training for Ino.

She practice every technique she could use without giving away that she was a Kunoichi, it was only brought as an emergencies and it gave her a token of surprise.

She use to know everything about Sasuke Uchiha, more than she should've known. Back then it was mostly useless information due of the ridiculous crush she had on him but when he left Ino became disoriented and when he came back she was just too afraid to even know something about this new Sasuke Uchiha. Even though Sakura and Naruto had said that he was back to normal Ino just couldn't wrap her head around it.

Suddenly her eyes saw a sigh of the Police department. For a moment she thought about forgetting Sasuke and just look for Kiba and tell the other that Sasuke was nowhere around and they had probably killed him for his reputation but then she shook her head.

It wasn't right. Sasuke wasn't the perfect guy, not the one she thought he was when they were little but he had proven to everyone that he had changed back into the Sasuke everyone knew… he was even better because now he wasn't blinded with revenge, now he was showing emotions.

He was with Sakura now and denying Sakura from seeing Sasuke, to have him in her arms when she was getting the man she loved back, no that wasn't fair. She needed to put the fear for Sasuke aside and hope she was doing the right thing.

She kept her eyes at front as she marched ahead. As she got the door she stopped and turned towards Konohamaru and smiled. "Stay here" She said, slightly pointing at Neji with her eyes.

Konohamaru opened his mouth but the shut it again, mimicking a fish. He said nothing and nodded. "I'll be right back" She said to Neji with a gentle smile and went in.

As she walked through the silent yet creepy light blue hallway, she prepared herself to see Sasuke Uchiha. She looked straight through the silent proof glass doors and saw a young woman sitting in a very old wooden desk. Her hair was thick and black as her eyes, but in her eyes Ino could see she was innocent and afraid of the world, which would explain why she was working in a police station. Girls like that always looked comfort and protection. She pushed open the glass door and smiled at the woman who was now looking at her when suddenly she was startled with a unknown yet very known voice.

Her eyes winded as she stared at the scene in front of her, she almost couldn't move from the shock.

"Miss?" Said the young woman in a low gentle voice, almost mimicking Hinata's younger days. She shook her head and looked down at the woman. She bit her lips to stop herself from bursting, she need to be calm and cool… professional.

"Hello. I'm looking for officer Uchiha" She said, her lips slightly twitching as she spoke, which the young woman noted.

"He's kind of busy right now" The woman said, her eyes darted to the back to the commotion that had caught Ino's attention.

"It's regarding to that" Ino said with a smile.

"ummmm" The woman murmured to herself before turning around. "Sasuke" She called out in a low voice, but Sasuke heard her.

Ino watched as Sasuke turned around and make eye contact with her. His eyes were emotionless, like they had always been, they only moment she hadn't seen Sasuke's eyes like was when he was with Sakura or talking about Sakura, which Ino found romantic. She often wondered if Shikamaru ever did that with her but she never caught Shikamaru doing so.

Beside his eyes that were the only thing that hadn't change on the Uchiha, his hair was a bit longer, his skin was tanner and his face looked older. He looked like a better version of Itachi Uchiha, without the whole 'bags under his eyes for using so much Sharigan' thing. It was the Ino realize that since Sasuke didn't know he was a ninja, he hadn't use he's Sharinga in a long time or Kakashi for that matter, which was a good thing, since Sharingan was known for letting the user blind.

"Hello office Uchiha" She said.

Sasuke took a step away from a cell he was once close to and glared at Ino. "What do you want? I'm busy" He growled. Ino stopped herself from rolling her eyes, it seemed that even now he's Uchiha pride was still there.

"It's regarding to that" The young woman said, eyeing the still yelling, cursing person behind Sasuke. The one who had caught Ino's attention.

Sasuke frowned. "What's this about?" He asked.

"It's nothing serious. You've been ask to come to the tower to meet with the Kazekage, along with him" Ino said pointing at the person. "Orders from the Reikage"

"What? Are you kidding me!" The person suddenly yelled making Ino's lips twitch. "Why is this suddenly so bad?"

Sasuke turned around and shut him a warning glare but the person didn't seem to be bother. Sasuke then turned back to Ino, still not completely believing her. "Are you a Ninja?" He asked.

"Yes" She said and pointed at her leaf village headband that still laid on her waist for all these years. She looked at Sasuke and her eyes winded.

His eyes were suddenly big and then small and before anyone knew it he was on the floor half unconscious. The woman quickly threw herself on the floor for his aid, quickly putting his head on her lap and gentling caressing his black hair.

"Gaara said this is what happened to Lee when he heard Gaara's name" She said to herself. "He remembered something". She quickly ran to the other side of the desk where Sasuke laid grunting in pain. Suddenly she noted that the room was quieter.

"What did you see?" She asked. Sasuke opened his eyes quickly and winced when the light hit his eyes.

"How did you know I saw something?" He asked, his teeth greeted together as the young woman grabbed water bottle from her desk and offered it to him, which he decline.

She smirked. "Because I know" She said. "Now tell me, what did you see?" She asked.

Sasuke sat up and looked at Ino, not sure if he should tell her, like he had been through this before and wasn't planning on telling anyone else but something in his eyes flicked as he sigh.

"I saw a Lake" he began. "There was this huge waterfall with two statues in each side. I was in the pond right at the end of the waterfall, in front of me was this kid, with this ridiculous bright orange jumpsuit, glaring at me, but he looked hurt and I was standing in front of him, smirking, I felt so… evil" He said and continue. "I was pointing at a headband that looked just like yours, like I was making fun of it or him" he finished with another sigh.

Ino stared at him for a couple of second, she didn't know exactly which memories was that but she was sure it had been when Sasuke left and Naruto went after him… the first time. "I see" She said.

"What does it mean?" Sasuke asked. For a moment he looked vulnerable.

"It means you have to come with me" she said and then looked at the cell behind her. "And him too"

Sasuke looked back and then back her. He nodded and got up, not giving the now frustrated looking young woman another glance. He opened the cell and the person made a grunt. She half expected him to run away or something but he didn't. He stood beside Sasuke, ready to follow them.

"Let's go" She said and left the building. When she stepped outside she found Konohamaru and Neji leaning against the wall. Konohamaru quickly jumped to his feet when he heard the door open and then his eyes winded. "Let's go back Konohamaru" She said.

She started walking, as she tapped her microphone. "Mission accomplished" She said and waited for Gaara to answer.

"Already?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm coming back with Neji Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka. Over"


	12. Chapter 12: Faint

**Hey guys! **

**It's been so long and I'm sooo sorry! but here's a new chapter that I hope you all will like. **

**Also when you're finish make sure to read my last comment :)**

**Chapter 12**

"Gaara… Gaara" Hinata called twice.

"Yes?" Gaara answered.

"We're approaching the entrance I got Lee, Choji and Tenten with me" She said before turning around and inspects the people behind her. There was Choji, Lee and Tenten walking beside each other in silence.

Tenten had been easy to get. She was at the weapon shop where she worked at.

Hinata looked back at front and saw the large wooden door before her. Her heart started racing faster as she took steps closer to. When she got in she found Gaara and the others waiting for them.

"If they are all here… that means they found them all" Hinata thought to herself as she walked closer.

"Kankuro let them to the room" Gaara said. Kankuro nodded and accompany Lee, Tenten and Choji through a small hallway.

"Anything new happened?" Gaara asked.

"Tenten remembered something" she informed. "As soon as she saw Lee she fainted. When she woke up she told me she saw Lee and another man with them. She describes her team. The memory was from when they first met as a team" She informed.

Then it was all quiet. Hinata grew confuse by the minute, shouldn't they be celebrating because it was finally all over. Shouldn't they be heading home and bring Konoha back to it's former glory?

"What's going on?" Hinata asked. "Haven't there been any news?"

"There had but not the ones we hoped" Gaara said, his brows close together in a frown.

"What happened?"

"They reacted… when they saw each other, they all reacted" Ino said softly.

"When Sakura saw Sasuke… they both reacted but…" Temari continue.

"But… they still don't remember" Gaara finished.

For a moment Hinata thought her head would explode. It couldn't be possible; it was suppose to be all over. They were all together.

"W-w-what?" Hinata stutter. "That can't be" she shook her head.

"We couldn't believe it either" Ino said, her voice broke once as a small tear ran down her cheek.

"There has to be a way" Hinata said desperately but no one said nothing. In that moment Kankuro came back, earning a wishful stare from the rest.

"Anything?" Konohamaru asked.

"The same" Kankuro shook his head making them all sigh.

"We can't give up" Hinata said, stomping her foot on the floor. "There has to be another way. We can't give up"

"We aren't giving up Hinata" Gaara said with a frown. "It just going to be a lot harder to figure this out"

Hinata breath in, trying to calm herself, it seemed like her head was spinning. Suddenly she turned around and headed towards the small hallway that Kankuro had come from, ignoring Gaara's yells.

From a distance she heard muffled voices, which she followed until one voice grew louder as she came closer.

She froze hearing the voice so close to her as soon as she entered the room. "Naruto" She whispered.

Suddenly she began to walk towards the sound of his voice, he was yelling, he was pissed. She could tell, she could always tell.

Then she found herself in front of a door, and behind there was him. She could hear his voice muffled and loud. Her hand grabbed the doorknob but someone grabbed her shoulder.

"Hinata, I don't think you are ready for this" Gaara's low calming voice said to her.

"I have to see him" Hinata said, shrugging off his arm and opening the door.

Then she froze in place. There was her love. Looking at her all confuse and surprise while Hanzo sat in front of him, no emotion in his face.

"Naruto" She whispered once again.

"Hey… you're that girl from the market. The one who fainted!" Naruto said, a grin appeared on his face. "You give me quite a scare there, I didn't know what was wrong and I was so worried, but I'm glad you're ok" He said giving her a thumbs up.

Hinata wanted to open her mouth and tell him that she loved him and that she was happy that he was ok, but she couldn't move. She felt like her lips were glued together as her skin started to burn up.

"Hey are you ok?" Naruto asked worriedly, as he walked towards her. "Your face is all red, do you have a fever?" He asked and with the back of his hand he touched her forehead.

A rush of memories ran through Hinata's head and then it was all black.

* * *

><p><strong>Buahahaha did you guys really think I was going to make it so easy? You guys were wrong?<strong>

**What do you think it will take to make them remember everything again? Any thoughts?  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Let it Begin

**Chapter 13**

Hinata opened her eyes and found herself staring at a tall white ceiling. "She's awake" Someone whispered beside her.

Hinata turned her head towards the voice and groaned as her muscles unclenched. Beside her bed were Ino, Gaara and Hanzo facing her looking somewhat relived

"What happened?" Hinata asked, her eyes feeling a little heavy and drive.

"You fainted" Ino said.

"Fainted…?" Hinata asked, her head filled with question as the memories washed over her. "Again?"

"It seems like your body it's ricocheting back to the way it was since you've been apart from Naruto for so long" Ino explained.

"It's like your body doesn't believe it" Gaara said.

Hinata stared at her friend for a moment before turning her head back towards the ceiling, it made sense, all her life she had been so nervous being near Naruto that she fainted every time she was even near him, because it was almost impossible that he would even breathe the same as she did.

It wasn't easy when they started dating, she would faint almost all the time, which resulted on having the first real kiss together months after they had started officially dating and little by little her faints faded and her relationship grew stronger than ever but when he disappeared she convinced every cell on her body that he was dead thus creating that effect on her when she discovered that he was very much alive.

"Something else happened" Ino said stepping a little bit closer to her. Once again turn towards her and waited for her to continue.

"Naruto also fainted" Ino said. "When he touched your forehead and you fainted… he fainted"

Hinata blinked a couple of time before her eyes opened wide. "Did he…?"

"No" Gaara shook his head. "He didn't remember everything but he did remember something"

"What did he remember?" She asked.

"He said that he remembers a girl, with short black hair and faded sad white eyes with pale skin entering a hospital room. Two guys behind her and him on the ceiling waiting for something, he said they all look about 12 or 13. He said the young girl came in the room, in her hands a bouquet of flowers when he appeared in front of her, inches away from her face. They stared at each other while she began to turn red causing him to worry. He touched her forehead to see if she had a fever resulting on her freaking out and bumping her forehead with his. They both were knocked out cold" Gaara said.

"When he woke up he really thought he had bumped his head" Ino said, with a small smile playing on her lips.

Hinata throat began dried as her eyes started to water. "I remember that… it was after the Oroshimaru attack" Hinata said turned towards the ceiling once again, her nose burned as the tear threaten to fall. She took a strong fire breath before turning towards them again. She sat up at the edge of the bed and breath in again.

"Have there been any lead on how are we going to break this jutsu?" Hinata asked.

"Just one" Ino said.

"We have to be in a group and start talking about the past hopefully that will get us somewhere" Ino said.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Hanzo said stepping in; his eyes were dark and hard, like they were hiding something.

"Why isn't a good idea?" Gaara asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I think we should let this one go" Hanzo said after a couple of seconds of silence.

"Let this one go?" Both female asked at the same time, anger pouring from their pours.

"Yes, they've moved on with their lives and so have you" Hanzo said. "We don't know what kind of things it could happen if we wake them up from this, it could cause damage or worst complete lost. The brain is a very complicated thing and we don't even know what jutsu are we really dealing here" He said, his hands slightly shake as he finished.

"We can't let them stay like this" Hinata said. "This is not what they are! They are ninja from the village hidden in the leafs, they've been train all their life to be that and it's what they've been meant to do"

"Hinata…"

"No Hanzo. Letting here and continue life isn't an option when we know they are alive, when we can nothing about it" Hinata said before lowering her head. "You never knew Naruto and if you knew him you would know that if the situation was reverse he wouldn't give up therefore I won't give up on him" She lifted her head and glared at Hanzo.

"Then he was a fool" Hanzo said, making the room suddenly filled with tense.

"What did you say?" Hinata asked.

"If he known what you know now, that he would be putting in danger the woman he loves by doing this and still do it then he's a fool" Hanzo said before continuing. "I would like to believe from what I've heard that if the situation was reversed he would have done the right thing and have a miserable life just for having you safe"

"You don't know what you are talking about" Hinata growled.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't" Hanzo said. "But I do know is that you should let it be"

Suddenly Gaara stepped in, Hinata hadn't even notice that she had jumped out bed and was now standing beside Ino, who also looked very upset yet confuse.

"Hanzo, go to the hotel" He order. When Hanzo didn't move he pushed him slightly getting Hanzo's attention.

"Kazekage…" Hanzo said, his eyes pleading.

"Go" Gaara said.

Hanzo shook his head and left the room. Hinata was agitated and so was Ino. "We are doing this" Hinata said, her eyebrows close together. "It's the right thing" She exclaimed, mostly to convince herself. Hanzo words were in her head now; they had clouded her judgment and put in a spot where she had to think out of the box.

Was it really the best thing to do?

The three ninja's looked at each other, Hanzo's statement was completely true, there wasn't one thing that was wrong but it felt like they would give up if they did not try.

"Let try" Gaara finally said after a couple of minutes of silence. "If things start to get weird or messy we stop and we will explore other options"

Ino and Hinata shared a look. No one could understand them except each other, they both had the man they love, in a room no remembering nothing about their previous life.

"Let's try it" Ino said.

They all shared a look before leaving the room. They walked once again through the narrow hall until they came in front of a door, where Temari and Konohamaru both waited for them.

"Has Kankuro sat them down?" Gaara asked.

"Yes" Temari said.

"Then let's begin"


	14. Chapter 14: Seriously?

Chapter 14

Hinata tried to calm herself. She didn't want to faint once again in front of Naruto. She tried to shove all of her feeling away and work this as a normal mission but every time she saw her heart started beating faster and she began to feel a little dizzy.

They were all sitting in a circle, Ino was at her right, her hand on top of hers to get and receive comfort and Konohamaru was at her left, her eyes on the floor. Naruto was sitting more to the left, beside Choji and Lee, while Shikamaru was beside Gaara and Kankuro in front of her.

"Why are we here?" Sasuke suddenly said calmly breaking the silence.

"You are here to be help" Gaara answered.

"Helped?" Kiba asked. "We don't need help" He huffed angrily crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. Sasuke who was sitting beside him snorted softly making Kiba glare at him.

"I beg to differ" Sasuke said. "Being arrested almost every week qualifies you as someone in need for help"

"I get arrested because you are a jerk" Kiba growled.

"Careful insulting an officer can get you a trip" Sasuke said, his face normal before he's lips broke into a smirk. "But you already know that"

"Bastard" Kiba said under his breath. Just when Sasuke was about to say something back Gaara clapped his hands getting their attention.

"It's nothing like that… it's something else" Gaara said.

The room went silent again, and every eyes was on the young Kazekage. "You are Shinnobis" Gaara said and the room erupted in a full gasp.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked.

"You are shinnobis" Hinata said, making everyone look at her. "From the village hidden in the leaf, the best group of ninja's" Hinata said, a small smile escaped her lips.

"You must be mistaken" Choji yelped politely. "I'm not a ninja. I'm a baker" He said.

"I'm with him." Shikamaru said. "There is no way in hell that I am a ninja" he said shaking his head.

"But you are" Ino quickly said. "One of the best. Top 5" Ino said, her eyes desperately looking into his. For a moment Shikamaru stared Ino, his eyes were focus yet lost, like he almost could remember her but then he sat back and closed his eyes.

"Sorry blondie. You're wrong. I know who I am and I know I would never be a ninja" Shikamaru said.

"Believe me when we tell you that you are" Gaara said standing from his seat. "You were one of the best but you're village was attack and they took you captive and forced a jutsu on you blocking all of the memories and giving you new ones"

"Our village was attacked?" Kiba said after a moment of silence.

"Yes" Hinata answered.

"So our village is completely destroyed and you want us to go back…" Kiba said mostly to himself. "Are we the only survivors because it doesn't make sense to make us go back if there is nothing to go back to" Kiba said.

"There are survivors" Ino said. "We are" She said pointing at herself, Hinata and Konohamaru.

"Why didn't you get captive?" Sakura asked.

"Cause they thought we were dead" Hinata said, her eyes looking at the floor.

Then everything was quiet, it seemed like everyone was deep on thoughts, trying to understand the new information and trying to imagine themselves as ninjas.

"I don't know about you guys but…"Lee suddenly said. "I never really felt like belonged being normal. Like I know I was supposed to be fighting and protecting something"

The rest looked at each other, silently agreeing with Lee. "See, it's all prove, you guys have to remember" Ino said.

"And how are we going to do that?" Naruto asked. For a moment Hinata looked at him to find his eyes on her. She felt herself heat up and a familiar feeling of warmth overpowered her body.

"Our only plan right now is to talk about thing that happened and pray you can remember" Temari said.

"But you must know this can be a painful process that I know most of you have felt and it isn't pretty but it's necessary" Gaara said.

For a moment they all looked at each other, deciding if it was worth it to even go to that kind of pain, not knowing if they would like what they were about to remember.

"I'm in" Lee said, standing up.

"I'm in" Sasuke said next followed by the rest.

"Good" Gaara said with a hint of smiled. "Let's begin" His eyes traveled through everyone until they landed on Hinata, Ino and Konohamaru. "How about you guys start with names, teams and rest" Gaara said.

Ino and Hinata looked at each other, afraid to even open their mouth. "I'm Ino Yamanaka" She said.

"My clan is a clan that is specializes in mind jutsus. My teammates are Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. We are known as the Ino-Shika-Cho" Ino said before taking a breath. "Our team had a leader his name was Asuma Sarutobi. He was a great man but he was killed by one of the guy from an organization called the Akatsuki. Asuma was a great man, he loved us very much, although we always gave him a hard time on his smoking" Ino said as she choked on a laugh/sob. "The day we found him he was laying on the floor on a rock. He's eyes were barely focus and he was smiling. He told us to be strong and to give him a smoke, which Shikamaru did and then he died" As soon as Ino finished Shikamaru fell from the chair groaning and holding his head.

Kankuro quickly jumped from his chair and helped Shikamaru back into the chair. Shikamaru looked at Ino, his eyes wide and filled with fear and amazement. "I remember…him" He said making Ino smiled at him sadly.

"You were his favorite" Ino said and then she turned to Choji. "You were too. He always take us to eat at your favorite restaurant, where the sold grilled BBQ meat"

"I had a dream about that" Choji said softly and Ino smiled.

"You and Shikamaru are best friends, ever since you were kids, you were always together and then I came along and we just mesh the three of us" She smiled.

The room was silent again. "Ummm well I'm Hinata Hyuga" Hinata said. "My family is the most powerful clan on the village because of our eyes, we can see chakra. My team is Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. We are the weird team but no one really gets us because we are so different but we understand each other" Hinata said with a small smile. "I'm the shy one, Kiba is the loud one and Shino is the quiet one. Our leader is Kurenai Yuhi which she survived the attack and it's waiting for us to be back" Hinata said before continuing. "Another team is Team 7, legendary because they are the new legendary sannin. They are Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai. Their leader is Kakashi Hatake, also known as the Copy Ninja. This team has suffered more than anyone because…" Hinata took a deep breath. "Sasuke left the village and became someone else, someone evil but Naruto and Sakura never gave up and they brought him back"

"Sasuke was always the popular guy, the quiet sexy one with a awful past" Ino continue. "Naruto was the orphan who had the most will and Sakura was the girl with the pink hair."

"Then there team Guy, with Neji Hyuga, Tenten and Rock Lee. This group is the oldest and they are all well train and the most in sync"

"Are you and…"Naruto suddenly asked, looking between Neji and Hinata.

"Yes we are related" Hinata answered without looking at Naruto. "He's my oldest cousin. He's father is my father's brother who died when Neji was small"

Suddenly Neji fell from his chair, and in a instant Kankuro was beside him sitting him up. "What did you see?" Gaara asked.

"I saw myself…"Neji began. "I was on a hospital bed, when a old man entered my room and asked me for forgiveness"

"The chunnin exams" Hinata said soflty. "Your father died because he was protecting mine, because mine is the leader of the clan and you hated everyone from the high branches, including myself" Hinata explained.

Neji opened his mouth say something when Sakura interrupted him. "Look this is all very interesting but I can't stay here any longer" Sakura said standing up. "I can only take an hour from lunch and since it seemed we are remembering anything anytime soon I need to be back at the hospital" She said and everyone agreed saying that they too needed to be back at work or at home.

"I understand" Gaara said. "But I will like to ask for everyone to be back tomorrow, at the same time" everyone nodded and one by one left. Hinata and Ino went towards Gaara, looking somewhat disappointed.

"It isn't working" Ino said. "They should have remember much more than they did with the information we gave them"

"Because that's not how you break the jutsu" Someone said from behind them. Both females turned around while Gaara and Kankuro stared at Shino who was still sitting on his chair.

"Shino?" Hinata asked, earning a settle nod.

"What did you said?" Ino asked.

"That's not how you break the jutsu" Shino said, pushing his glasses back.

"You…you remember?" Temari asked.

"Yes" Shino simply said.

"No wonder you came with any fuss" Temari said. They all stared at him in disbelieve, before realizing his words.

"How Shino?" Hinata quickly said. "How did you remember?"

"It's simple. Love" Shino said.

"Love?"

"You got to be kidding me" Temari said.

"I am not kidding you" Shino said. "Love it's what break the seal" He said. "My love is bugs which is what I work with which broke the seal"

"Why didn't you come back?" Ino asked.

"I wanted to help the others" Shino said. "I was trying to track them down but then I realized that I didn't know what they loved the most so I stayed back and waited for you to come" He explained.

They stayed in silence, not really sure what to say.

"So it's settle" Gaara said. "We have to find out what they love the most" Gaara said looking both at Ino and Hinata.

"Well… I would think Shikamaru loves cloud watching but… he already does that and he still doesn't remember" Ino said.

"Maybe it's Shogi" Temari offered making Ino frown.

"Yeah… maybe" Ino said between gritted teeth. "What Choji loves is BBQ chips, Sakura loves Strawberry cake and Sasuke loves Tomato Juice"

"Well… Kiba loves Akamaru, Neji loves his headband and Tenten she loves her lucky weapon" Hinata said.

"Naruto loves Hinata" Konohamaru suddenly said, his eyes on Hinata's.

"Yes… but not more than Ramen" Hinata said.

"Good, then tomorrow will come here and we'll get this things and it will all be over" Gaara said. This brought a smile to their lips. The end was closer each time. "Let's go get some rest" Gaara said.

Everyone left the room, each of them trying to visualize how it would feel to be back to their friend and loves ones arms. "Its all about to end" Hinata thought when they opened the main door.

It was then her eyes caught something she never thought she would see. She froze along with the other; it was like someone was playing a very dirty trick on Hinata.

In front of her was Naruto, his arm snaked around another girls waist. "No…"Hinata whispered as a tear escaped her eye.

Just when she started to believe everything would go back to normal, life shattered her whole world.


	15. Chapter 15: I remember

**Hey readers. I'm sorry it's been so long but here's the new chapter. I hope you all like it. **

Chapter 15

Hinata breathe in, in a vague attempt to calm herself. She looked around and once again saw the familiar faces of her friend.

At least they looked like her friends, but they didn't act like her friends. They were wearing; afraid… none of them were ever like that. She remembered when they use to make fun of those who were weak, especially Sasuke and Neji.

Neither of them showed that they were scare but Hinata could see it in their eyes, she could see how they wanted to leave and never come back but along with that fear was curiosity, the same that made them come back once again.

"So… "Sakura suddenly spoke breaking the silence. "I hope we didn't come here today to stay in silence" She said, anger bubbling from her lips.

"We're waiting for Gaara" Ino informed. "He coming with the last thing we need"

Sakura rolled her eyes and sat back, crossing her arms across from her chest. "You have a very short temper" Sasuke, who was sitting beside her, pointed out, looking at her from the corner of the eyes. On that day, Sasuke had come with his normal clothes, which resembled a lot to his formal ninja clothes, instead of his officer uniform.

Sakura's cheeks pinked but her face stayed serious. "Because I feel like I'm wasting my time, when I can be helping people" She said.

"Hn" Sasuke said. "Then why did you come? If you think you're wasting your time?" Sasuke asked, making Naruto, who was sitting on the other side of Sakura, wiggled uncomfortably.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked. "That is none of your damn business" She yelled.

"It was just a simple question" Sasuke said, a smirk showing on his pink lips.

"Look chicken butt hair guy…" This made Sasuke smirk disappeared instantly.

"What did you call me?" Sasuke asked.

"Chicken butt hair guy… because that's what your stupid hair looks like" Sakura yelled. Beside her Naruto unsuccessfully tried to hide his laugh which didn't go un-notice by Sasuke.

"Why are you laughing at, idiot?" Sasuke growled.

"Who are you calling an idiot!" Naruto yelled.

"You" Sasuke said. "I don't need to know you, to know you are a moron"

Just as Ino and Hinata were about to stop the fight from getting any worst, like they knew it would, Gaara entered the room holding a bag of barbeque chips and a bowl of ramen. The room was silent as they all stared at Gaara with curious eyes.

"Good morning" He said, his eyes traveling the whole room. "Thank you for coming once again" He smiled softly. "Today we believe that we can snap you out from this" Gaara said, wasting no time.

"How?" Lee asked.

"Simple…"

"The jutsu, it's broken by love" Shino, who had just entered the room with a bag on his back, answered.

"What the hell is a jutsu" Kiba whispered to himself. Shino froze in place staring at his teammate and then walked over to him and touched his shoulder making Kiba jump back, letting Shino's hand in the air.

"Don't touch me you homo" Kiba yelled angrily.

Shino frowned. Hinata made her way toward Shino and placed her hand on his shoulder. "That's not him, Shino" She reminded him.

Shino nodded and looked back at Kiba. "You will be the first one"

Before Kiba could ask, Temari and Kankuro entered the room along with Akamaru. The whole room froze at the sight at the giant dog.

Akamaru barked and then sniffed the air and barked again. Kankuro patted his back softly and brought him close to Kiba.

As Akamaru got closer, Kiba's eyes grew with fear. "It not working" Ino whispered to Hinata.

"It has to work" Hinata said firmly.

They watched as the dog stopped in front of the frighten Kiba and sniffed him a couple of time before barking with happiness. He stuck his tongue out and licked Kiba's face and as soon as his tongue came in contact with Kiba's face, Kiba fainted.

"Kiba!" Ino yelled and ran over to his aid. When Ino got to Kiba, Shikamaru had also rushed over. "Shikamaru" Ino whispered.

"Ummm I didn't think you could help him all by yourself" He said, a hint of pink showed in his cheeks.

"I… uh… Thank you" She said, as they both made sure he was fine.

"Put him in this mat, he seems to be out of it" Kankuro said as he laid a mat on the floor. Shikamaru nodded and picked Kiba up and laid him down in the mat, and Akamaru followed and lay beside his master whining lightly.

"Is this going to happen to every one of us?" Tenten asked.

"Not likely" Shino answered.

"How can you be sure?" Neji asked.

"We're not sure" Gaara answered.

The room was silent once again. Everyone seems too had lost the curiosity that had brought them here. "How do we know it worked?" Naruto asked.

"Because it did" Kiba answered getting everyone attention. He blinked a couple of time and sat up holding his head. He then looked up and stared at everyone and smiled. "I remember" He then turned around and patted Akamaru's head. "Thank you buddy"

Ino and Hinata looked at each other and smiled. For days they had been talking about bring them back but they quite didn't know if it would work but there was no doubt anymore.

"I want to go next" Lee said stepping in front of everyone.

Gaara looked at Lee and nodded. He went over to the bag and took of Lee's green outfit. "What in the world is that?" Sakura asked her voice filled with repugnance.

Gaara didn't answer he just handed it to Lee who looked at it with curiosity. "Put it on" Ino said.

Lee blinked a couple of time before shrugging. He took off his pants and shirt, making everyone cringe, and slipped the outfit on. "Now look at yourself" Kankuro said and place a mirror in front of Lee and before anyone knew Lee was in the floor unconscious.

Like Kiba they laid him on the mat and continue with the rest. One by one they all saw stuff that made them remember.

Sai was his art book, with the drawing of his brother, Kakashi was given a photo of his old team and Choji was given his bag of chips but the others didn't seem to work.

Even though Sakura loved the Strawberry cheese cake, Shikamaru remember the shogi board, Sasuke loved the tomato juice, Naruto slurped away the ramen, Neji loved his headband and Tenten played with the weapons, none of them remembered much.

"Why did it work on the others?" Ino asked.

"It means they love something else more" Shino answered.

"We need to find out" Temari said making the rest nod. "You guys can go and come back tomorrow, it seems like we need to try new things" Gaara said to the ones who didn't remember. "And the rest can go back home… you are needed back"

They all said their good bye and left. "Back?" Hinata asked.

"To Konoha, I send Iruka back the first day. He remember everything when he saw Naruto" Gaara explained.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Ino asked. "Shikamaru only loves those two things and he didn't react" Ino said on the verge of tears.

"We'll figure something out. I'll go talk to the Reikage to see if he has some information that could help us, go back to the hotel and rest"

"I'm going with you" Hinata said.

"Me too" Konohamaru answered.

Gaara stared at them both before signing. "Fine" He shook his head. "Ino, do you know where the hotel is?"

"Yeah" She smiled sadly. "I'll see you guys later" She said and they walked away.

Now that Ino was alone, she stood in silence just breath and waiting for numbness that was over powering her body to go.

"Excuse me" Someone suddenly said startling her. Ino quickly looked at the door to find Shikamaru standing in front of her.

"Shikamaru?" Ino asked. "Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Uh yes… everything is ok" He said, scratching the back of his neck. "I was just going to ask you if I could walk you back to your hotel?" He asked, his cheeks once again hinted a light line of pink.

Ino's cheeks also flushed but she smiled. "Yes, that would be nice"

And so they began to walk, making small talk along the way. To Ino it felt different, she had never had to do small talk with Shikamaru since they had known each other since they were small, but there they were, doing small talk, their hands barely touching as the walk side by side. It almost felt like a date.

"Well this is me" She said with a smile as they stood in front of her hotel room. "Thank you for walking me here" She said.

"It was pleasure" He said.

Ino bow her head slightly and reached for the doorknob when suddenly Shikamaru caught her hand. "I need to tell you something" Shikamaru said.

"Uh what is it?" Ino asked.

"There are two reasons I keep coming back to this meetings" Shikamaru said.

"Oh?"

"First because ever since I saw you, I just couldn't get my eyes off you" Shikamaru said making Ino's cheeks burn. "And second because when I look at you I feel like I'm meant to be with you"

"Shikamaru…" Ino whispered.

Suddenly the air became cold and hot at the same time, as their faces began to get closer and closer and then their lips touched and inside them they felt like they were alive once again and then before they knew Shikamaru was unconscious on the floor.

"Shikamaru!" Ino screamed. She picked his hand and placed it on her lap as she stroke the side of his cheek. "Shika…?" She whispered and then his eyes opened.


	16. Chapter 16: I'm at my happiest

**I guess there is no excuse for being so long and I'm sorry but the day as come and today is the day you have all been waiting for.**

**I really hope you all enjoy it. **

**I still don't know if I'm going to do a epilogue, so help me decide. **

**Review if you want an epilogue along with the review of this ending. **

**Chapter 16**

"Shika" Ino voice rang through the fogginess of Shikamaru's mind. He could hear the panic and fright in her voice but he couldn't move. Instead he was being shot at with memories, memories of Konoha, his parents, Asuma, Choji and lastly Ino. He saw the first time she saw her, when they were small. He saw the first Genin reunion, how she was complaining about not being with Sasuke, but Shikamaru could see in her eyes that she was relief to end up with Choji and himself. The first time he saw her differently. The first time they kissed, under a shade of a tree up in a hill where he was watching the clouds until she came and interrupted his alone time. Their first time. The night he asked her to be his forever and lastly the last night he saw her in Konoha, before he was taken away.

"It's you" He said in groggy voice.

"Shika?" He heard Ino said.

"She must be crying… She sounds like she is crying" He thought. Finally he managed to open his eyes and see that he in fact was right. Tears were running down Ino's pale cheeks. His hand reached for her cheek and brushed some of her tears away and then he smiled.

"Have I told you that I love you?" He asked. Suddenly her eyes winded, it was something they use to say to each other, back when they were together, back when Shikamaru remembered her.

"No" She asked, her voice slightly cracking.

"I do" He continued.

"Still?" She asked.

"Always" He smiled. Once again tears started to run down her cheeks, but this time a grin was painted on her lips.

"You remember" She said.

"Yes, Ino. I remember" He said while caressing her cheek. "You are the thing I love the most"

Once again their lips met in sweet kiss. They parted away and smiled to each other, happy that the nightmare they once were living was finally over.

"We have to tell the others" Ino said as she helped Shikamaru sit up. "We have to tell them that we had it all wrong. That maybe they are like you and what we thought was wrong and that maybe what they need is to be with their other half"

"Let's go" Said Shikamaru and like that they made their way back to the tower, hand in hand.

After what seemed like forever of running back they finally busted through the Reikage's door. "Guys we have… Sakura… Sasuke?" Ino suddenly forgot what she had to say once she saw her childhood crush and her best friend with the others.

"Ino" Said Sakura with a smile.

Ino stared at the two ninja's before them, there was something different in their eyes… something she could almost put her finger on and then her eyes caught the sight of their hands together. "You guys kissed didn't you!" Ino exclaimed receiving a smirk and chuckled from the both.

"What can we say, we can't keep our hands off each other even if we don't remember" Sakura giggled as she laid her head against Sasuke's shoulder.

"Then you…"

"Yes, they came back and told us" Gaara said.

"Konohamaru went to tell Neji and Tenten" Hinata said. "I was going after you two but I guess you figure it out on your own" She said teasingly.

"We did" Ino smiled as she looked at the man she loved. "It's finally over" She whisper.

She looked at Hinata and tilted her head. "What are you waiting for Hinata, Go get your man back" Ino said and Hinata smiled sadly.

"I'm not getting him back" She said.

"But… why?" Ino asked.

"Naruto is happy now. He doesn't have to live with the burden of knowing he had the Kyubbi, He doesn't have to remember that his parents died for him, that people use to hate him, that he was alone when he was young. He doesn't have to live with the terrible memories that haunted him every day" She said. "He's loved now. He has what he always wanted and I can't take it away from him"

"But Hinata… you guys are meant to be together" Ino said.

"We don't know that. Maybe he is meant to be here… with her, where he doesn't have to worry if his wife is being killed in some mission" She smiled. "I've been selfish all this time. I've always wished Naruto would only notice me. I was selfish when I told him I loved him. I was selfish to even have the thought of taking his peace of mind away and bring him back to the ruins of what we call home. Today I stop being selfish." She said. "I will go back to the village and help it become what it once was and live the memories that I have of him and the thought that he's living the life he really deserves." And with that she walked out.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning" She said before the doors closed behind her.

That night Hinata sat emotionless, staring at the bright white moon that teased her by staring her back. She knew it was the right thing. So when the sun started to rise, she finally drifted to sleep.

It was 7:30 when someone knocked on her door. Hinata groggily made her way to the door and opened it just to reveal the man who tortured her waking moments.

"Naruto!" She exclaimed surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you" He said and proceeded to scratch the back of his neck. "I guess I should have waited a little more but I figure you've waited enough"

"What?" Hinata asked confused.

"I went back to the tower last night. I had forgotten my wallet there" He explained. "You were already gone but the rest had stayed back. I sense something was wrong and that's when they told were leaving"

"Yes, I guess it's all over now" She smiled.

"But I still don't remember" He said.

"It's ok… there isn't much to remember about your life" She lied.

"I beg to differ" He said in a whisper. His eyes caught hers, like they had always had done and this pained her. "You know… last night we discover that there is another way to remember"

"Another way?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. It's by experiencing lost" Naruto said. "We didn't experience it before because we didn't know what we were losing but once you see it you realized there is something missing and you don't quite know what it is until it's almost gone" He smiled. "When I saw you Hinata, there was something about you that caught my attention beside the fact that you screamed my name and fainted" He chuckled. "There was a feeling of home, somehow" He smiled. "When I saw you again the same feeling came back, it was like I had been empty and that's why I kept coming back and I didn't understand until last night"

"What are you saying?" Hinata asked.

"I'm saying that last night when they told me you were leaving my body went into shock and just the thought of not seeing you again made the Jutsu brake" He smiled.

"You remember?" Hinata asked, her eyes starting to fill with tears. The cold hair exterior, she had worked so much on putting was breaking.

"I remember everything"

It was then Hinata's armor broke into millions of little pieces and she dropped on her knees and cried. In a quick motion Naruto grabbed her and sat her in his lap and let her cry while stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry Naruto" she sobbed. "I wanted you to stay happy"

"Hinata!" He said firmly as her grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "I don't need to be under a powerful jutsu to be happy because I'm the happiest I could ever be when I'm with you"

"But…"

"There is also no need for a Jutsu for me to forget about my past because you make me forget. Whenever you are with me every bad memory just erased itself and they are replace with memories of you" He laid his forehead with hers, locking their eyes together. "I love you Hinata, I loved you even when I didn't remember you. You are the one for me" And with that he kissed her.

That kiss made everything else disappeared, it was the energy, the other part of each.

They parted away and started into each other's eyes. Suddenly Hinata jumped from his lap and ran into her room. "Hinata?"

He stood up and stared confuse into the room until she came back holding something in her hands. "I believe this is yours" She smiled and handed his ninja head band. He smiled and tied his head band in his forehead and for the first time in a long time, Naruto felt like himself again.

"Let's go home, Hinata"

**The End**

**Remember to let me know along with your review if you want an epilogue. **


End file.
